Spirited Away: Chihiro's Arranged Marriage
by YoursXo
Summary: Chihiro is now 17 & arranged to be married to a family friend. She doesn't like the idea at all or the boy she's supposed to marry. What happens when tragedy strikes and Chihiro is sent to the Spirit World? Read & find out. ChihiroXHaku fanfic. Rated M for suicide/murder scene okay! that's all.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is going to be about Chihiro's arranged marriage to a family friend. At the second half of the story something happens & she meets Haku again. Continue reading to find out what it is! (:**_

_**Summary: Chihiro is now 17 & arranged to be married to a family friend. She doesn't like the idea at all or the boy she's supposed to marry. What happens when tragedy strikes and Chihiro is sent to the Spirit World? Read & find out. ChihiroXHaku fanfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. :/**_

* * *

Chihiro was now seventeen years old. She was practically an adult. Shouldn't she be having fun, living her life to the fullest? To be brutally honest, Chihiro would do that but lately she had been having trouble sleeping. She'd go to bed early and wake up outside with no remembrance of how she even got there in the first place. On top of that she kept having these odd dreams about a dragon, a girl wearing pink named Lin, and an evil witch named Yubaba. That's not all . . . she also dreamt of a magical world. A world where she was important and highly respected. Except in this story, she won't be dreaming and the Spirit World will become her home.

When she was thirteen, she had tried telling her parents about the adventure they took together. She told them about Haku, Lin, Yubaba, No-Face, and many other creatures she had met. Of course her parents wrote it off as an over-active imagination. No matter how many times Chihiro disagreed with them she knew they would never understand _(even though they were there as well)._ So, she gave up on trying to tell them her story.

Over time she began to forget about the adventure she had. By the time she was fourteen, she didn't remember it at all. She'd get flashbacks or see glimpses of her old friends in her mind occasionally but other than that she just couldn't seem to remember them at all. One night, she slept-walked to a place that looked like an abandoned amusement park with a train station connected to it.

"Where am I? Why does this place seem so familiar?" the seventeen year old girl questioned herself and realized it was a few hours before sunrise. She began to explore the place herself. Taking a half hour to look around the sun finally rose and she gave up on trying to remember why she slept-walked to that strange place.

"Good morning, Chihiro you're up earlier than usual." Her father greeted as she stepped inside the door.

"I ummm woke up somewhere. It's happening again, the sleep walking thing." Chihiro said in a nervous voice as she approached her father. He was sitting on a blue love-seat and reading a newspaper. He glanced up at his daughter.

"Do you need to see that counselor again?" Her mother, Yuko Ogino, chimed in as she entered the living room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Chihiro nodded her head approvingly. Her mother glanced at Chihiro's father who nodded accordingly. Chihiro's mother grabbed her phone and began to set up another meeting. She had started seeing a counselor when she was twelve, when her parents decided that she was taking the story a little too far. For a long time Chihiro didn't enjoy seeing her doctor, but once she started feeling comfortable with him she told the story to him. Her doctor said it was _easy to create a world of your own when under a lot of stress or feeling neglected by your family._

"I have something else to tell you, too." Her father spoke up then coughed lightly. Chihiro looked up at him as she took off her shoes and set them by the door.

"What is it?" Chihiro demanded before sitting down on the floor while crossing her legs.

"You've known this for a while now, but you're engaged to be married. You have been since you were three. This is no surprise but you will be married by the end of the summer. Your mother and I feel that this is the best thing for you. He's a friend of mine's son. Do you remember Takashi? He came over for the holidays a few years back." Her father, Akio Ogino, explained with a straight face. If her father was anything, it was stern. Chihiro wasn't sure how to process this yet. Yeah, she knew she was supposed to marry a family friend . . . but did it have to be Takashi? They've hated each other since they were little. It wasn't fair. Shouldn't she be allowed to pick who she wants to spend the rest of her life with?

"Yeah, I remember him. He hates me, dad." Chihiro scowled at the floor.

"I'm sure that isn't the case, Chihiro. Nobody could possibly hate you. Besides, his family is very much respected in the city. If we ever had any trouble the Watanabe's have always helped us. Now it's time to repay them back for all our trouble." He said before sipping on his tea. Chihiro frowned at her father, he just didn't understand. The last time he visited he had cut a chunk out of her hair as a _prank._

"So you're telling me that I have to marry my enemy? And you want me to_*shivers*_ have his children?" Chihiro complained in a shriek.

"It's an agreement we already made with his family since you were both very little. Chihiro, I want nothing but the best for you and his family is quite wealthy. I know you'll be taken care of and respected if you marry Takashi. Please stop making things difficult and appreciate this." He said in a firm voice, stating that this discussion was final. It meant there was no argument and her father's mind had been made up for seventeen years. Chihiro knew that he was too stubborn to change his mind now.

"If this is what I have to do, I'll do it. And I'm not going to fall in love with him. That much I can promise you, dad." Chihiro said before standing up from the floor. Chihiro's father watched her leave the room. It only took several seconds before Chihiro was safe and sound in her room.

She let her mind wander off from one subject to another. First, she thought about her sleep walking problems. Then, she tried to remember how she got to the abandoned amusement park by walking alone at night. Had she been there before? She wasn't sure. It just seemed like complete Déjà vu. Once she finished thinking of that, her mind wandered back to the matter of the present. She was to marry Takashi. An enemy of hers since her pre-school days.

"This is so dumb. He doesn't even like me!" Chihiro yelled into her pillow in an angry burst of emotion. Chihiro remembered the last time he came to visit them.

_*Flashback*_

_They were both twelve years old. Chihiro's family and the Watanabe family were fishing together in the same boat. Of course, they had to sit beside one another. She noticed Takashi was looking at the bottom of the lake that was a good 40 feet deep. The water was a clear blue and looked cold, Chihiro could see the grainy sand at the bottom of the sea._

_"What are you looking at, Takashi?" Chihiro questioned while she bent over the side of the boat to see what he was staring at._

_"Catfish, there's a bunch of them under the boat." He answered her as she bent herself even farther. She couldn't see anything at all._

_"Where? I don't see any." Chihiro informed as she looked down. Takashi looked at her a moment, with a hint of a smile on his lips. It wasn't the smile she was used to seeing from him either. This smile was diabolical and completely evil._

_"Down there!" Takashi shouted before pushing Chihiro off the boat and into the water. The water was freezing and Chihiro began to flail her arms feverishly. Both sets of parents looked to where Chihiro was nearly drowning. She opened her eyes and found herself under water, in shock she took a deep breath and sucked in water. Her lungs tightened up and she managed to swim up to the surface she gasped for air._

_"Help me!" Chihiro cried out while coughing up water._

_"Hang on Chihiro, Takashi is coming to get you!" She heard her mother scream from the boat. By then Chihiro's head was back underwater. Before she blacked out, arms wrapped around her and lifted her up onto the boat. When she opened her eyes, she saw nobody other than a drenched Takashi who had a fake-worried expression on his face. Immediately she pushed him away as his mother gave her a towel and wrapped it around Chihiro. Both kids shivered beside each other. Chihiro knew Takashi had pushed her in. He only saved her to make a good impression on her parents. What a scumbag!_

_"What happened?" Chihiro's mom questioned her as she wrapped her arms around her kid. Chihiro turned to look at Takashi who happened to be glaring at her. Almost daring her to tell them the truth, for some reason she gulped out of fear. If Takashi was good at anything, it was making misfortunes look like accidents._

_"I think I accidently slipped. You guys know how clumsy I am." Chihiro told them a little white lie._

_"Be careful, honey. You almost drown. You know you can't swim well." Chihiro's father informed before giving her a peck on the cheek. Chihiro nodded her head. After that excitement, their parents began talking about adult things and Chihiro was once again alone with Takashi. She was cold, shivering, and had a towel wrapped around her all because of the jerk she was sitting next to._

_"Why did you push me over the edge?" Chihiro demanded in an angry whisper. Takashi simply smiled at her._

_"Because I knew you couldn't swim, that's why." He replied with a fierce glare. Chihiro wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible and that wasn't possible while they were still on that fishing boat. All that time she thought Takashi was shy, now she knew he had been planning her death for the past few years. Why did he hate her so much? They were to be married at eighteen and they both knew it. So, why act like this?_

_"You know we have to get married, right?" She questioned him before wiping her nose._

_"Yeah, I'm not an idiot. It's just that I don't like you. In fact, you're the last person on earth that I want to be married to and we have no choice or say in it." Takashi admitted in a huff. Chihiro understood how he felt, she didn't want to marry him either. She guessed the only way he thoght he could get out of it was if he murdered her. Honestly, she didn't blame him for thinking that. She thought of it before only she never dared acting upon it._

_"I hate you, too. Let's just agree to stay as far away from each other as possible for the rest of our lives. Especially after we're married." Chihiro offered in a calm voice. Takashi turned to look at her with an estranged facial expression. It took a moment for Takashi to gather his thoughts on the matter._

_"Fine, deal." He held out his hand. Chihiro shook it then dried her damp hair off with her towel once she was finished. After that they didn't say a single world to each other for the next five years. That was just the way she liked it. Besides, if they had to spend the rest of their lives together unwillingly then they'd have to do it their way. By not speaking at all._

_*End Flashback*_

Chihiro sighed heavily. She didn't want to be married yet. She'd be eighteen in just a few months and that's when she was supposed to be married to Takashi. Chihiro picked up a picture frame on her nightstand, her mother had given Chihiro a picture of Takashi a few months ago. He honestly hadn't changed that much since they were twelve but he certainly looked more mature and manly.

"I have to marry you." Chihiro whispered sadly to the photo. The image of Takashi almost seemed to glare back at her in response. They both didn't like each other and soon they'd be forced to marry. Silently, she wondered what living with him would be like. Would he ignore her? Would he torture her? She just didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want to marry Takashi. If he was anything like he was when they were younger, he was going to be intollerable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: stay with me here please, the relationship between Chihiro & Takashi won't last. It's going to be very short lived (intentional pun). I promise!, but he is important for the rest of the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away.**_

* * *

A week had passed, Chihiro's parents invited Takishi and his family over for dinner. It was to discuss wedding manners for Chihiro and Takashi. For the dinner Chihiro had to dress in her nicest outfit which included a long skirt and a button-up blouse with short sleeves. She had her mother do her makeup and she was simply dreading this dinner because she'd have to see the boy who pushed her into the sea when she was twelve and didn't know how to swim.

"Alright, Chihiro, open the door." Her father pushed her to the front door. With a deep breath she reached out for the door knob and twisted it open. A boy her age stood in front of her. He had dark hair and nearly black eyes. His complexion was a pale white, with a hint of a yellow tint to it. She recognized him as the boy in the picture frame she had sitting on her nightstand. Takashi Watanabe.

"Hi, Chihiro. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Takashi bowed in front of her, showing his respects. Chihiro stared blankly at him, looking very confused.

"Only five years." She replied in a bitter snap before stepping aside to let him and his parents inside her house. She felt Takashi's eyes on her as she led him into their dining room. Once got to the table she reached for the chair to sit down.

"Allow me, Chihiro." Takashi smiled and pulled the chair out from under the table. This made her feel uneasy. With their history she expected him to yank the chair out from under her before she had a chance to sit down. She didn't really trust him. Chihiro hesitated before sitting down. Surprisingly enough, the chair stayed put on the ground until she sat down. She glanced up only to see that Takashi was smiling politely at her.

"Uhh thanks, Takashi." She faked a smile to show appreciation. He simply bowed back and took the seat beside her. Their parents were laughing at the door together. Takashi leaned forward on the table. He was closer than what Chihiro was used to of his presence. Yet, he smelled nice and the way he was smiling at her made her feel special.

"Look . . . I know I was a huge jerk to you when we were kids. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. And I just want you to know that I've really matured since we were twelve years old." Takashi informed in an apologetic whisper. Somehow, hearing this made Chihiro smile. At least she won't have to put up with any pranks.

"I certainly hope so, I don't want to die anytime soon and I guess I've matured too." She told him with a bit of a chuckle. Takashi reached out, grabbed ahold of her hand, and held it tightly while smiling at her. Their parents entered the room at that moment. Chihiro's father gave her a look of approval, so did her mother. All of the adults took their rightful seats. Once dinner got started everything seemed to go well. Takashi acted like a perfect gentleman. He was everything Chihiro thought he wouldn't be on this visit. Polite, handsome, and witty. Once dinner was over, they played old board games together.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're my fiancée, Chihiro. You should know now that I'm a master at Shogi." Takashi winked as her as he set up the game. Chihiro couldn't help but feel comfortable with him. He had this oddly calming effect on her. One she couldn't remember feeling since she was ten.

"Is that so? Well, I guess you're going to be crying when you lose to me. Don't say I didn't warn you." Chihiro giggled under her hands. Takashi smiled at her with a handsome smile, one she realized was excruciatingly perfect in every way. Their parents were playing a different game across the room and were exchanging glances with their children.

"We'll just have to see which one of us comes out the winner." Takashi laughed at her comment. The two continued to play Shogi until Chihiro won.

"I won!" Chihiro laughed happily as Takashi started putting the game back in the box. He looked at his fiancée and smiled.

"Guess you did and all winners get a prize." He informed her.

"Oh, what prize?" Chihiro questioned him a little shocked. In the past few hours that Takashi had been there he completely surprised her by being the exact opposite of who he had been as a child. He'd changed so much and Chihiro actually enjoyed Takashi's company. He was a nice boy and she'd be marrying him in a few short months.

Takashi didn't answer her. Instead, he leaned close to her. Their faces were inches away. Chihiro was so nervous that she held her breath in. Her heart pounded wildly. Takashi's eyes were level with hers and she gulped in fear of what she knew was going to happen. Without waiting any longer, Takashi leaned even closer until she felt his lips on top of hers. He kissed her! For a moment, Chihiro forgot who she was and where she was. Total confusion overpowered her until he finally pulled away a few seconds later.

"Y-you kissed me." She stuttered then looked at him in the eyes. Takashi slowly smiled and nodded his head accordingly.

"Yes, I did." He agreed as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Chihiro glanced across the room. Their parents were too wrapped up in their own game to pay attention to the teens who had just kissed each other on the lips. Did that mean that Takashi actually liked her? Or was it just an act? She had no idea what it meant.

Takashi and Chihiro played a few more games together. Night came quickly. Everybody got ready for bed. The Watanabe parents shared the guest room and Takashi was allowed to stay in Chihiro's room for the night. Surprisingly enough, their parents had no problem with them sleeping in the same room like most parents would. After all they were engaged to each other.

"Do you want one pillow or two?" Chihiro asked while she dug through her closet. Takashi examined her room closely before sitting down on her bed by her nightstand.

"One is fine." He answered before picking up a picture frame that held a picture of himself inside it. He stared at it for a moment or two, then smiled. Takashi turned around just as Chihiro did, she set a pillow on the bed for him.

"Here you go." She said before sitting down on the right side of the bed, next to him. He set the frame back on her nightstand then took the pillow from her.

"I have your picture, too. It's in my wallet." Takashi informed as Chihiro slid under her blankets. She glanced up at him a moment, unsure. He smiled back at her. In that instant she knew he was being truthful. What had changed to her being the last person on earth that he wanted to marry? Guess he changed his mind. Then again, she changed her mind too. Takashi wasn't horrible. Nothing like he was when they were little.

"Are you ready to be married?" She blurted out as she got situated. He fluffed his pillow then shut out her light.

"I suppose I am." He answered in a gentle voice. One she'd never heard from him before in her life. All her life she'd remembered his voice as being fierce and intimidating. Nothing like what she was hearing now. Chihiro felt his warm breath on her neck. She felt her heart start beating faster than it ever had in her life.

"I suppose I am, too." Chihiro told him in a low whisper. She saw the outline of him smiling in the moonlight that was coming from her window. Without thinking about it more she leaned forward and kissed him. It was so perfect. She felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach and she felt so happy that she could throw up. Takashi kissed her forehead slowly then pulled away.

"Goodnight, Chihiro. Sweet dreams." He whispered into her skin. Chihiro felt goose bumps raise on her arms and legs. her heartbeat raced and nerves shot through her body. Why was she nervous? This was Takashi. A boy she'd known since they were three years old. He used to push her down in the sand box while their parents shared tea in the house.

"Goodnight." She said back to him before he finally pulling away. After that they both lay in bed in silence. The only noise in the room was their breathing patterns that fell into sync after a few seconds. With Takashi, Chihiro felt so comfortable and safe. Yet. . . . She felt a strange sense of longing. For what? She wasn't quite sure of. Her mind then wandered off and she began to have another dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: LOL, guys. Calm down, this is a ChihiroXHaku fanfic. They'll end up together! Takashi is just a vital piece of information to the story and how it progresses. As for hating him or liking him that's just up to you I guess. Well, here it goes! :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spirited Away. Okay? Kay. K._**

* * *

_*Dream*_

_"Haku!" Chihiro cried in a loud shriek. A strange sense of terror ran through her body. There was a dragon laying on the floor covered in blood. She flung herself down toward the magical creature. Despite how dangerous he looked, she seemed to know exactly who it was._

_"Are you okay? Haku!" She cried as the dragon backed away from her. He growled at her, showing his sharp, white teeth and blood dripping down from the dragon's mouth. Chiharo's worry only seemed to worsen._

_"What's wrong with you?" She continued to ask as more blood poured out from behind the dragon's teeth. Obviously, he was badly hurt. Chihiro was so scared and she had no idea at all what to do so that she could help him. The dragon let out a loud and angry growl as tons of blood spit out of its mouth. Chihiro jumped back in fright._

_"This looks serious." An old male's voice spoke out loud. Chihiro turned around and discovered that he had six arms. She seemed to know that his name was Kamaji. As he walked to her and the dragon, it passed out on the floor with exhaustion._

_"Haku, don't give up! What do we do?! Is he dying?" Chihiro demanded in a loud cry. She wasn't sure why she cared about the dragon so much, all she knew was that she had to save him._

_"Looks like he's bleeding from the inside." Kamaji spoke over her shoulders as he examined the dragon's body that was covered in blood._

_"Bleeding from the inside?" Chihiro questioned in her own confusion._

_"I think so, maybe he swallowed something." Kamaji confirmed his observation. Chihiro bent down on her knees and leaned closer to the wounded dragon._

_"Haku, I got this gift from the River Spirit! Eat it! Maybe it will help. Come on, open your mouth! Eat Haku, eat it! See? It's okay." Chihiro gave the dragon the piece of food that had some sort of magical power. The dragon refused to open his mouth so Chihiro had to pry it open with her hands._

_"Medicine from the River Spirit?" Kamaji said in an impressed voice, almost as though he couldn't believe it._

_"Open your mouth. Got it, now swallow." She tried shutting the dragon's mouth, he snarled and fought back wildly for a few seconds. Chihiro didn't let go of his snout until he spat out something that looked like black tar._

_"Sen, look there!" Kamaji pointed to the liquid as it seemed to disappear around something gold._

_"The gold seal!" Chihiro cried then ran over to get it instantly before anyone else had the chance to get their hands on it._

_"Get that slug over there! Get it, get it, get it!" Kamaji shouted as the slug tried it's hardest to run away from her. Chihiro ran after it and refused to stop until she stepped on it._

_"You killed it? Those things are bad luck. Hurry before it rubs off on you! Put your thumbs and forefingers together and be gone!" Kamaji broke the supposed curse that had brought itself upon Chihiro._

_"Haku stole the seal from Yubaba's sister." She informed him as she held it out so that Kamaji could see the seal more clearly._

_"Zeniba's solid gold monogram seal, that's as powerful as it gets." Kamaji corrected her in a firm but thoughtful voice. Just as he finished the dragon was changing its form. The long dragon shrunk down into a young boy. A boy that Chihiro knew as 'Haku'. She ran up to the boy quickly, not wasting a second._

_"Look! He changed back! Help me, what do we do? Haku! Haku, wake up!" She exclaimed out of both joy and shock. Kamaji crawled over to the both of them. Chihiro grabbed ahold of his body and turned him over onto his side._

_"Zeniba put a curse on the seal." She told Kamaji. He leaned forward to get a better look at Haku, the boy._

_"That's no magic, it made him gravely ill." Kamaji said as he fed Haku something from a bowl. Haku's limp body was being held up by Chihiro's skinny arms. She wouldn't know what she'd do if Haku didn't make it. She may never get back home again. Haku was the only person who could send her back to the real world and get Yubaba to change her parent's back to humans again. Once he finished, Chihiro laid Haku down on a mat to rest._

_She decided that the only way to help Haku was to go to Zeniba's house and get help from her. Kamaji went and got her train tickets. Lin came in and asked Sen a bunch of questions about No-Face and what was going on. Before too long Chihiro had everything she needed and all she needed to do now was save Haku._

_"What's going on here?" Chihiro heard Lin ask before she left._

_"Something you wouldn't understand. . . Love." Kamanji replied before Chihiro's vision blurred. Her surroundings began to fade away and disappear into nothingness. Light made her eyelids twitch open and her dream was over._

Chihiro woke up, she was surrounded by darkness. She felt so alone and so very cold. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. It was as if the world around her went black. All she could see was her fogged breath as it left her mouth. It brought up a soft glow in the black darkness. Her heartbeat increased dramatically. An intense wave of fear hit her and her eyes started to tear up.

"What's going on?" She spoke loudly into the blackness.

"I know you don't want to marry me." A voice that resembled Takashi's broke out suddenly. A light from a lightbolb flickered on and he stood just a few inches away from her. The sight of him gave her goosebumps and sent shivers down her spine. How did he know this? She hadn't told anyone. He couldn't possibly know this.

"What? How do you know this?" Chihiro questioned as her lips trembled and her hands began to shake. For some reason just the presence of Takashi made her experience a horrible feeling of pure terror.

"Please, I can see it by the way you look at me. You don't love me. You love somebody else." He told her as he took a step toward her. Chihiro backed up quickly.

"Love? I don't love anybody." She responded apprehensively. Chihiro didn't know what Takashi was even talknig about. Even though she knew she didn't love him, she didn't know who Takashi thought she did love instead. It was a complete and total mystery to her.

"Yes, you do. You love Haku." Takashi answered her in a whisper. Suddenly, the entire room lit up. It was huge and had a few rows of white wooden chairs. Fancy pink and yellow rose pettles laid on the grass ground over a long light blue aisle runner. Chihiro noticed at the very end of it stood Haku. His brown/green hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail and he was smiling widely at her. Suddenly, Chihiro was so nervous her knees began to shake. She knew his name, she just didn't know from where.

"Chihiro" Haku spoke, she was suddenly pulled up to where he was standing.

"Haku?" She whispered in major confusion. Why was she there? This was so weird. Despite the situation, she wanted to be near the boy. She wanted to be so close to him that they touched. She felt weight appear in her hands and glanced down. It was a bouquet of pink and yellow roses, just like the ones on the aisle runner. Chihiro blinked and suddenly found herself wearing a white wedding dress. She glanced up at Haku and smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. Butterflies swam through Chihiro's stomach. She was so happy, she wanted to throw up.

"Chihiro? Chihiro wake up." A loud, booming voice that belonged to Takashi rang in her ears. She glanced at Haku, he winked at her and then she was pulled out of the dream. The fabulous dream that she didn't want to end just yet. Immediately she knew what and who she wanted. _Haku. _Even if he was only a boy she saw in her dreams in her night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks for being so patient with me, I've been so busy with my new job & everything that this is my first day off in forever! As a special thank-you, I will post another larger & better chapter with a bunch of ChihiroXHaku fluffiness later tonight(: _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Spirited Away. I don't got enough doooooouuuugghhh:(_**

* * *

"Chihiro? Chihiro, wake up." A male's voice broke through to Chihiro. She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and she opened her eyes. Takashi was standing in front of her. She looked around and realized they were standing on her front porch. He looked deeply worried about her and she felt totally embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I haven't been sleeping well for the past few months. As you probably have already guess." Chihiro apologized to him then shivered, Takashi wrapped a blanket over her shoulders and smiled at her warmly.

"Are you alright now?" Takashi questioned her in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." She answered him quietly. She knew she was lying. She'd probably sleep walk again if she went back to bed. So, she knew that she had to do everything to keep herself awake for as long as she possibly could. Both Takashi and Chihiro went back to her bed and said goodnight again. Chihiro however stayed awake. It was what she had to do until her counselor's appointment the next morning.

* * *

It was now breakfast and Chihiro was changing in her room. Her plan to not sleep seemed to work. She heard her parents making breakfast downstairs so she sat down on her bed.

"Takashi, wake up." She placed her hand on his cheek. Takashi's eyes opened and met hers, then he smiled at her. Chihiro leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. He waited a few seconds before he kissed her back on the cheek. It had only been a day, but Chihiro felt completely relaxed and happy in knowing that Takashi was going to be taking care of her for the rest of her life. She knew she was in good hands.

"I have something for you. Wait here." Takashi ordered before getting up out of bed to grab his duffle bag. Chihiro sat on her bed and obeyed his orders. After all she might as well get used to taking orders from her fiancée now, she'll have to do it the rest of her life.

"What is it?" Chihiro wondered with excitement welling up inside her. Once he pulled his hand out of the bag, Takashi turned around and held out a small black box in his hand. Without another word, he handed the jewelry box to her. She looked up at him and he nodded his head, non-verbally saying that she could open it.

"Go ahead, open it." he insisted as he sat down beside her. Chihiro slowly lifted the lid only to reveal a gold engagment ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle. Shocked, she glanced up at her future husband.

"I-It's beautiful." She stuttered nervously as Takashi smiled with approval.

"You really like it? It was my great-great grandmother's. It's been in the family for over a century." Takashi informed as he helped Chihiro place the gold ring around her finger. She glanced up at him, leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

"Yeah, I really like it. You aren't so bad either and I guess if I have to spend the rest of my life with you, maybe it won't be entirely bad. I'm still going to stay as far away from you as humanly possible if we're forced to go fishing together though, Takashi " Chihiro giggled happily. Takashi placed his arm around her shoulders, held her closely, and kissed her head. She leaned against his chest and examined the ring on her finger.

"Breakfast is ready, guys!" Chihiro's mother shouted as she appeared in the doorway. That very moment, she glanced at Chihiro and Takashi her face lit up with sudden excitment as she saw the ring on her daughter's finger.

"Mrs. Ogino! You're looking lovelier than ever this morning." Takashi was the first of the two to notice her. Chihiro looked at him and he looked back at her with a friendly but loving smile. It was hard to believe that this handsome seventeen year old boy was the same person who had pushed her off of a boat and into the water when they were twelve years old. He seemed so sophisticated and put together now.

"Is that ring what I think it is?" Mrs. Ogino walked up to Chihiro and took her daughter's hand in hers. She examined Chihiro's ring very closely as Takashi began rubbing Chihiro's shoulders to relax her. Even though she knew she should be happy about all of this, she felt empty inside. Chihiro felt like she was missing something or better yet _someone._ She knew exactly who. Haku.

"Yes. It's my engagement ring, mother." Chihiro answered in a quiet whisper.

"This is so beautiful, Chihiro! Let's go show your father. He'll be so pleased!" Mrs. Ogino yanked her daughter off of the bed and pulled her downstairs without wasting another second of precious time. When the three of them got downstairs, Mr. Ogino was at the table eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. Mrs. Ogino was the first to tell him about the ring.

"Let me see it." Mr. Ogino said before setting his newspaper down on the table.

"It's everything I've ever wanted and now I know all of my dreams are going to come true and it's all because of Takashi." Chihiro told him before kissing Takashi on the lips once. Takashi kissed her back, Chihiro looked to her father who was grinning and nodding his head in approval.

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally came around. Like I said before. . . Takashi comes from a nice family and he'll treat you right. You two could do great things together. Maybe even raise a big family and have lots of children. I'm so proud of you, Chihiro. You will always be protected and cared for as long as you have us. Isn't that right, Takashi?" Mr. Ogino eyed Takashi who was staring at Chihiro lovingly.

"That's right, sir. I'll do everything in my power to keep your daughter and my future wife safe from any harm. After all it's what I was born to do from the beginning. Am I right?" Takashi told him in a firm voice as he stroked Chihiro's cheek while she smiled. She knew she should be feeling some form of excitement. The girls her age would be over the moon if they knew they were getting married to anyone like Takashi. No, Chihiro felt nothing. She was just empty and she had no idea why. All she could think of was her dream last night. The dragon and the boy. They were the same. Someone or something that went by the name of _Haku._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, here you all are! This needs to last you guys up until wednesday cause that's my next day off. Anyway ENJOY!**_  
_**DIsclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.**_

* * *

After lunch Mrs. Orgino dropped her off at her counselor's office. Chihiro knew she needed the full two hours today. She had so many things to discuss with her counselor and she just didn't know what to do. It was raining outside and this fact seemed to make Chihiro feel even worse on the inside. At the moment she was sitting in a chair and glancing mindlessly out the window. Her counselor was getting her file out of a small filing cabinet. They began to talk about how Chihiro was doing with her new medication to calm her over-active imagination and anxiety.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Her female counselor Ms. Satu inquired while she opened Chihiro's manilla colored folder that happened to be filled with a stack full of papers. Chihiro had been seeing this doctor since she was a teenager. After having dreams about a magical world and not being able to stop talking about her adventure, her parents felt the need to get professional help. At first she refused but after being forced, she found out that she had dreams less often the more she discussed it with Ms. Satu and got down to the core of her problems.

"Yes and I slept walked onto the front porch. I think I was trying to go to that amusement park again." Chihiro said as she crossed her legs to make herself feel a bit more comfortable.

"That would be the fifth time this month. Have you noticed any extra pressure being put on you lately? . . . Is that an engagement ring? Did Takashi give that to you during his visit?" Ms. Satu acknowledged and pointed to Chihiro's diamond ring. Chihiro glanced down while sighing inwardly. Takashi.

"Uh, he gave it to me a few hours ago. Our parents are very pleased. We are to be married a month from my birthday." Chihiro murmurred, feeling indifferent. She knew she'd be okay marrying Takashi. He'd do everything he can to protect her and he'd give her everything she ever wanted. No matter what the cost, he'd strive to make her happy.

"That's excellent, Chihiro! Being married may seem scary to you now but don't worry. It isn't anything you can't handle. I am quite sure that you can handle anything." Ms. Satu congratulated her in a high pitched squeal of approval. How could Chihiro tell her the truth? If she couldn't tell Ms. Satu, how could she tell her family? How could she tell Takashi? She'd live the rest of her life trying to make others happy while she felt like she was slowly dying inside.

"I know. I'm just a bit nervous and I know this isn't anything I can't handle. Is our session over?" She inquired while glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Why, it is! Good luck on your marriage and I'll be very glad to see you at the wedding!" Ms. Satu and Chihiro both stood up and hugged goodbye. Chihiro felt more than uncomfortable. All she wanted to do was tell her that she didn't want to be married and that she felt really scared deep down. If she couldn't even tell Ms. Satu that, who could she tell? Nobody. Chihiro walked out of Ms. Satu's office and walked outside. It was starting to rain. Chihiro opened her umbrella and began walking down the street. The street was busy with tons of cars passing by. Chihiro stopped at the No-Walking sign. Lights flashed in front of her eyes and she moved forward onto the road. Bright yellow lights and a loud horn honked sounded just before it smashed into her without another warning.

_*BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT*_

* * *

When Chihiro woke up she was laying down on top of a few steps.

"Chihiro, wake up." A male called out to her. Slowly she obeyed his commands. When she woke up a boy with greenish-brown hair and white robe looked down at her. Chihiro didn't know why but the boy looked to be her age and she suddenly remembered where she had seen him from before. Her dreams. Chihiro sat up on the cement. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was see-through. Just like the boy in front of her was.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I? What's happened to me?!" Chihiro shrieked in a loud squeal as she pushed the boy away from her violently. The boy frowned at her in dissapointment. Though he knew she would forget him sooner or later, he had hoped that she would remember something about him. Something would be better than nothing.

"I'm Haku. Remember?" The boy placed a hand on her cheek. Suddenly a bunch of memories flooded into Chihiro's mind. The adventure she had in the Spirit World and all of the dreams she had made sense now. What made her understand the most though, was Haku or known by his real name Kohaku. The boy who helped her out of so many troubling events. He had helped get her parents and herself back to the human world when anyone else would have let her stay in the Spirit World without a second thought.

"HAKU!" Chihiro lunged at him with a giant hug. He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Did you miss me?" He laughed awkwardly in her ear.

"Of course I missed you! But, what am I doing here?" She looked around cluelessly, they were alone. It was early afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a mix between red, orange, pink, and purple. Chihiro often loved this time of day. Haku picked her up on the ground then took her by the hand as he led her towards the Bath House.

"Lin will be pleased to see you again. Yubaba knew you were coming weeks ago. Of course, nobody else but me knows this. You've always been a bit of a secret to this world. Only because you're so powerful. We need to bring you to Yubaba's office immediately before something terrible happens." Haku said before he grabbed her hand in his and started to run off. As they ran together, Chihiro glanced down at her feet and noticed that they weren't touching the ground. She was flying!

"I'm flying!" Chihiro shouted and laughed happily. Haku didn't respond and continued to lead her toward the Bath House. Once they arrived outside Haku landed on the ground and pulled Chihiro with him.

"Don't talk to anybody until we talk to Yubaba. Okay Chihiro? If you do. . . something bad could happen." Haku warned in her ear as they walked inside.

"Okay." Chihiro gulped in agreement. She followed him to an oddly familiar elevator and they got on. Haku pulled the lever down and they were pulled up to the last floor. With a swoosh the elevator door swooped open, revealing a large hallway. Chihiro continued to hold Haku's hand as he walked forward into the opening.

"I'll explain everything to you once we are allowed to get out of here. Okay? Just answer any questions she has and do what she says." He whispered as he pushed the large french doors open. Chihiro nodded her head in agreement. They walked farther into the dark room. Everything seemed so familiar to Chihiro, it felt like home. She had been homesick for so long and she didn't even know why. Now that she was here, she suddenly understood everything. This place was just so beautiful.

"Yubaba, Sen's back. Just like you said." Kohaku pushed her in front of the large desk that Yubaba was sitting at. Yubaba glanced up from the paper she was writing on.

"I'm always right. Shouldn't you know that by now Haku? So, Sen. I'm assuming you know that you're dead. Right? Or else there's no possible way you'd be here, since I could tell your presense was coming." Yubaba stood up from her chair and walked over to Chihiro.

"I-I'm dead? No way. I can't be dead! I was just walking home from my counseling appointment, a-a-and. . ." Chihiro turned to look at Haku who's face read no expression. He was faced to Yubaba, but he still held Chihiro's hand tightly with his.

"And you got ran over by a car. It's already been about a month since then. Your family had the funeral already." Yubaba explained quickly as she grabbed something off of the desk. She held out a small black box to Chihiro. She took it from Yubaba and opened it instantly. It was Takashi's engagement ring that he gave her.

"My ring that Takashi gave me. How is it here? How did you get it?" Chihiro questioned as she pulled it out of the box.

"It was sent to me this morning. Apparently it was burried with you. Takashi insisted that you were to keep it and he told your family that he'd always come and check on you. But enough of this talk. We're here now because of youl. Since you're a spirit now, you'ved gained new supernatural powers and this can both be very dangerous and very helpful as well." Yubaba began to tell her as Chihiro shifted awkwardly in her confusion. The room felt like it was spinning around her at warped speed.

"I have powers? What kind of powers?" Chihiro wondered in the most polite voice she could make up.

"That's what we're unsure of. See, legend has it that on this day someone with immense power will come to us and this spirit will save us from the dangers that are going to come. You, Sen are that spirit." Yubaba placed her hand on his shoulder. Chihiro frowned then looked to Haku. He nodded his head, silently agreeing with her.

"What do I have to do?" She wondered unsure of the meaning of all of this.

"First, you need to train. We need to test all of your abilities and powers. We need to get you ready so you can protect us. You will be living with Haku, he will train and protect you." Yubaba waved her hand in Haku's direction. Chihiro turned to look at Haku, who's face was stiff. It looked indifferent, like he wanted to say something but he didn't dare to.

"Okay, Yubaba." Chihiro bowed out of respect, Haku let go of her hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Sen. Now go on and start your new journey. But first let me speak to Haku privately." Yubaba pushed Chihiro out of her office. Chihiro awkwardly stumbled on the floor and slid to a stop. While waiting for Haku, she glanced down at the black box in her hands. With an apprehensive sigh she opened it, inside was the ring she had recieved as a gift. It was still as beautiful as ever but it looked dirty and had smudges of dust on it. Chihiro contemplated about putting it back on her finger or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Don't hate me guys! I have a plan for everything! :D You won't be disappointed when we get to the end. I PROMISE! Stay with me here, I know what I'm doing. =] lol, I changed his age (sort of? he's like a billion years old anyway but looks 10 in the movie, so he's like 17-18 in this fic, okay?:). At first I did that but I must've erased it or something when uploading it? Sorry!_**

**_Disclaimer: . ... .. .?_**

* * *

Haku finally left Yubaba's office with a frown on his face, he was clearly upset. This meant something was terribly wrong. Chihiro ran up to him quickly. Once she reached him she pulled him into a giant hug. Haku stood frozen and still for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He couldn't believe how skinny she still was. Even after all these years. She looked so fragile, even though she wasn't. Chihiro was strong and impowering. Haku knew this better than anyone and it was still sad for him to know that she wasn't human anymore. It was odd to think she wasn't a living person, more like him. He didn't want this for her.

"I missed you so much, Haku." She cried with glee into his shoulder. Haku saw that she had put her ring on. Did that mean she missed Takashi? They were supposed to marry after all. It was hard for him to believe that she hadn't developed feelings for her husband-to-be. Almost instantly a strange bolt of jealousy shot through him and he pushed her away hastily. A bitter taste fell on his tongue, strangeness and anger welled up inside of him. Yet, he knew he had to keep calm. He didn't want Chihiro to notice anything wrong with him.

"Let's go see Lin." Haku said simply before brushing past her quickly and walking away. Confused by his actions, she arched her eyebrows but followed him wordlessly. _Hmm, what was that for? _She wondered. They walked across the bath house until they reached Lin's shared room with the other workers. At the moment they were all sitting on their sleeping bags and brushing their hair, getting ready to sleep.

"Lin!" Haku yelled loudly avoiding eye-contact with everyone else in the room. The workers exchanged giggles and whispers as they noticed Haku and Chihiro standing next to each other. Everyone already knew why she was hear. Chihiro felt extremely uncomfortable and squeezed into Haku's side. He glanced at her quickly then decided to let it go. For now at least.

"What do you want now you spoiled little brat? I'm off duty. Can't you get someone else- SEN!" Lin shouted as she turned around and saw Chihiro standing next to Haku. Within seconds Lin ran up and tackled Chihiro with a big hug. Chihiro giggled happily into Lin's hair. Haku looked bored standing there beside them yet he didn't speak up.

"I can't believe it! You're back! And you've gotten so big! You're so grown up!" Lin complimented as she looked Chihiro over. Even as a spirit, she took a rather lovely womanly figure.

"We have serious matters to discuss, Lin. Can you come out with us so we can talk? As a group." Haku interrupted the girls as they had a squealing fit. Lin looked at Chihiro then nodded her head in an agreement.

"Okay, weirdo, let's go to the garden." She said before hugging Chihiro once more. Chihiro hugged her back. This was so exciting. It felt like she hadn't even left the Spirit World. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Well, from her dreams anyway. The three of them left the building and went outside into the cold night. The moon was big, bright, and yellow. Chihiro smiled up at the clouds. This was a perfect night. Even though she was dead, she was the happiest now she's ever been. Chihiro glanced at Haku and noticed he'd grown up a bit more. Even though she knew he was probably hundreds of years old in normal earth years, he looked just about her age, maybe two years older. And he had much more muscle now.

"You said you would explain everything to me. So, explain." Chihiro demanded as she and Lin sat down on the grass by some flowers. Haku distanced himself from Chihiro and sat under a tree. Lin noticed this but wrote it off as normal Kohaku-weirdness. She knew he had been extra tense since he knew Chihiro was coming back. She didn't understand why though, she thought he liked her.

"Like Yubaba said, you died in your world. Since you weren't emotionally well it took a bit longer for you to pass over here. Because of this your Spirit took a much longer time to develop than others. This means that as it developed into what you are now, it added things that most of us here don't have. Powers. We're supposed to help you find out what they are and what they do. Then I'm going to train you." Haku told her in a very professional voice. Lin rolled her eyes at his serious attitude. She glanced at Chihiro who giggled. Haku shot her an unsupportive look and she went dead silent. He was the same old Haku that she remembered and needed to loosen up.

"Wait, so you're saying she's the one that's supposed to close the door from the Spirit World to the Human World forever? That's a lot to expect from Sen. Not to mention about all of these suspicious powers she has to learn to control. Besides, you can't put her through that kind of danger without some sort of plan." Lin scoffed at his unprepared plan. Chihiro's eyes widened at this information.

"I'm supposed to do what?" Chihiro coughed out. She glanced from Lin to Haku, who sighed heavily.

"You weren't supposed to say that! Now she knows! Thanks Lin." Haku hissed at her. Lin rolled her eyes, she's about had enough of his bickering for one day. Not to mention the rest of her spirit filled life.

"The kid was going to find out sooner or later and you certainly weren't going to tell her!" She screamed back at him. Chihiro felt powerless suddenly. She watched her friends fighting.

"GUYS!" Chihiro shouted to get their attention. Both Haku and Lin paused and turned their heads to face her. Lin gave her an apologetic look, meanwhile Haku crossed his arms over his chest in clear annoyance that she got in between their petty fight. They remained in silence for a few more moments and it grew colder outside.

"Just tell me what I have to do." Chihiro said in a very anxious voice. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know but she didn't want to see her friends fighting because of it either. After all it seemed rather important. She'd rather have the problem be known than hidden from her, causing more problems. Maybe it was for the best if she knew.

"Go on, tell her. She wants to know. She's a big girl and can handle it. Unlike you when you heard the news. What a crybaby you are and they expect you to protect all of us? HA! What idiots." Lin gave Haku an annoyed scowl saying that she was unhappy with him for some reason. This was just like them. Always fighting. In some ways, they hadn't changed at all. Though Haku looked a bit older. Even though Chihiro knew he was probably thousands of years old by now in the Spirit World. Yet he didn't look any older than she was.

"Since you were the last human to enter our world, it is very important that you close off the gate from your world to this world so no human can ever come here again. It's far too dangerous. This was decided right after you were sent home years ago." Haku told her in a low voice. One that Chihiro always heard at night while dreaming. She realized that her dreams were right in many ways. She knew she wasn't delusional like her parents tried to assure her that she was.

"And just exactly how do I do that?" Chihiro held her hands and set them on her lap. Haku gave Lin a quick glance, she shot him a bitter glare as if saying _you-can't-back-out-now. _It was nice for Chihiro to see that the relationship between them hadn't changed since she was gone all that time.

"There are several things you have to do. In correct order, percisely or else our two worlds could collide and cause absolute chaos. Or worse, it could be the end of the world for everyone. The future of both worlds lies in your hands, Chihiro. So you need to listen to me and do everything I say when the time is right. No questions and no back talk." Haku listed off very carefully.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell her already!" Lin shouted impatiently and leaned forward as though she were about to tackle him to the ground. Haku finally sighed heavily. Whatever Chihiro had to do it must be bothering him.

"We have to marry and have children." Haku answered in a flat voice. Chihiro's eyes widened and she turned to Lin, who was now smiling gleefully at her.

"Didn't expect that, did ya, dork?" Lin winked in Chihiro's direction. Immediately her face and the rest of her body turned a dark shade of red. It seemed some sort of new power was charging up inside of her.

"I _can't_ believe this! I die, getting out of an arranged marriage and then I have to have _another_ arranged marriage to save everybody! For once I just wish I could get a say in what goes on in my life _or_ death!" Chihiro screamed as fire suddenly started shooting out of her hands, black smoke blew out of her ears and her heartbeat increased dramatically.

"Sen! Haku what's happening to her?!" She heard Lin's voice call her before she fainted and fell on the grass ground, exhausted. The very last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Haku's eyes. She felt his hands grab ahold of the back of her head and she lost all consciousness. Slowly, it seemed she fell farther and farther into darkness until she couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing was left but total darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Work has been killer but I did meet this really cute guy! Ah! Anyway, enough about my non-existant love life & back to the story. Here's chapter 7 & I made it a bit longer so you guys better love me okay!(:**_

_**Disclaimer: bite me.**_

* * *

When she woke up, she was laying down on a mattress. She opened her eyes to find both Haku and Lin watching her with great intensity. Chihiro pushed herself up and realized she felt extremely dehydrated. Her mind was fuzzy and it hurt. She tried to focus on Lin, then Haku. Both of them looked entirely blurry and this confused Chihiro to the point where she wanted to throw up.

"Sen, you okay?" Lin moved to the edge of the bed beside her.

"Yeah. I'm just really thirsty." Chihiro answered as she turned to look at Haku. He had a frown on his face as he looked back at her.

"I'll go get you some water. I'll be right back." with that Haku swiftly walked away in a second. As soon as he was gone, Lin sat down on the foot of Chihiro's bed. She looked at Chihiro carefully and slowly reached out to touch her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro smaked Lin's hand away. Lin exchanged an odd look with Haku. Both of them looked unsettled and nervous.

"Trying to figure out what happened to you. Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Lin questioned with a worried frown. Chihiro sighed. Honestly, she didn't remember much of what happened to her. What she did remember was getting angry at what Haku told her she had to do in order to save the Spirit World and the Human World and to close the gate off forever.

"No, I don't." She answered Lin quickly.

"Well you're whole body turned dark red, then smoke flew out of your head, but that's not all. You also shot fire out of your hands! It was totally scary and then you fainted and turned blue. Haku had to carry you to his room. And here we are." Lin spoke rather quickly as if she was trying to process all of this information at once. Even though that wasn't the case. Chihiro frowned at this new information. Then a glimpse of what happened popped into her mind in a zap.

"It must be one of my powers. The ones Haku's supposed to help me keep under control." Chihiro coughed out. That's when Haku showed up closely and handed her a full glass of water.

"Don't drink it too quickly. I'm going to look up your power in a book that Yubaba gave me. When I have all the information on it, I'll let you know. Okay? But for now you need to re-charge for at least a week. That little burst of energy you had almost killed your Spirit completely. If that happens, you could disappear forever. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that from happening. Alright?" He said lowly as he grabbed a very thick book off of a table by them. Afterwhich he walked away and began flipping through pages frantically. Lin and Chihiro looked at one another, Chihiro gave her a confused look.

"He's been sorta frantic and a bit of a lunatic since you passed out. I mean, you did almost die a second time. That takes a lot in this world. You could have, like he said before, disappeared forever if you were to die here in this world. So, he's trying to keep you with us as long as he can so that you can finally close the gate as you're supposed to. If not. . . Something terrible will happen. Something too horrible to explain right now. You'll know when the time is right." Lin placed a hand on her shoulder. Chihiro nodded her head, she understood why Haku was acting so crazy. He was trying to protect her. And as long as she knew that, she would feel safe and happy. Even if she was being forced into marriage again. She got to thinking and realized that if she had to be forced into marriage with anyone, she was glad it was Haku.

"Okay." She whispered while watching Haku read at a small table across the room. Without thinking too much of it she started smiling. Haku looked so adorable as he tried to find out what happened to her. He was so focused, so determined to help her. Chihiro sipped on her water slowly then looked at Lin. It was nice to finally be back home. Back where she was needed.

All week, she stayed in bed and rested as he suggested. Haku tended to her every whem and request no matter how ridiculous. One time she had asked him to play games with her since she was bored. He responded by asking "what games?". Chihiro grinned madly and sat up in the bed. She crossed her legs Indian style then grabbed his hands in hers. He gave her an apprehensive look as she ran her forefinger over his palms. Haku scowled at her for a second, just as she noticed he did she smiled up at him and pulled his hands up to her lips and kissed them without wasting a second. As she pulled away, his scowl had disappeared. Now he was beaming at her, oddly and rarely happy.

"What kind of game is this?" He wondered in a quiet and hushed voice. Chihiro shrugged her shoulders, suddenly very embarrassed by her actions.

"The Wedding Game." She replied before placing her fingers in between his. She felt her cheeks flush and her cheeks turned red. Haku looked surprised but delighted to hear this. His hands tightened around her hands.

"Let's play it, then." Haku said before leaning forward and kissed her ear. Chihiro didn't know why she felt so happy with him. Though, she did remember their adventure together. How they wanted to help and protect each other no matter what the cost. She just hoped that marrying him would be more fun than that. As long as he was happy with her, she'd love him forever. And he knew it, too.

* * *

About an hour or so later they were playing cards when Lin came inside with grocery bags. Haku was sitting crossed legged across from Chihiro. Both of them were looking at their handfulls of cards. Chihiro had an innocent and happy smile on her face as she noticed Lin entering.

"You're here! great, I'm starving! Did you get me the soup I asked for?" She set her cards down as Lin pulled out a styrofoam cup and chop sticks. Lin held it out in front of Haku so he could feed her.

"Yes. Did you know I had to go to five different market places to find it? You better be lucky I love you." Lin snorted as Haku grabbed noodles with the chopsticks and held it up to Chihiro's lips. She opened her mouth and sucked them in happily. She hadn't been able to keep anything inside since the whole almost-dying thing. Her body had been too weak to hold things down and adjust them to her newly formed Spirit Body.

"I am lucky. This is my favorite soup." Chihiro giggled happily as Haku grabbed more noodles. He had a slight smirk at the ends of his mouth, which was rare for him because he was always so formal with everyone. Lin couldn't help but smile at the two, they looked so happy with each other.

"Oh and you owe me five gold coins for that soup mr. _I-can't-leave-her-side_. Don't give me those cheap fakes either." Lin snapped at Haku. He glanced up at her a second, reached into his robe and pulled out a few coins.

"Take them." He said as he threw them into her hands. Lin looked at him, suprised by his hasty reaction. Normally he'd fight with her over paying her. He'd say she needed to be less selfish and more greatful. She'd say she does everything he asks for and deserves something in return. Lin shrugged it off and slipped the coins into her robe.

"I'm going to check on Tamaji, I'll be back to hang out with Chihiro later. See ya, guys!" Lin shouted before leaving Haku and Chihiro alone. Haku kept feeding her noodles until she decided she was full. Once she was finished, she curled up against Haku's blankets and got ready to take a nap. Haku tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Get some rest, we're going to have a big adventure tomorrow. We're visiting Zeneba for a special surprise." He whispered into her skin. Chihiro smiled under him and giggled happily. Without another word she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Once she started snoring lightly, Haku got up and walked over to the table and continued reading the book that contained every power known in the Spirit World. He'd figure things out. Why? Because he was going to protect Chihiro. Until the very end.

Haku was looking at Chihiro's ring. She was fast asleep. Why was she wearing the ring anyway? He couldn't stand not knowing! This was making him mad and insane. His mind was racing. He'd been up for two nights straight. A whole 48 hours awake, staring at that ring while it laughed in his face. He thought and thought. In fact, he couldn't _stop_ thinking. This made him angry and bitter. Worse than he ever was before. He didn't want to force Chihiro into marrying him. That's what he had been arguing with Yubaba about last week. There was no changing her mind. Aparently, their powers together were supposed to close off the door. How? He didn't know.

He finally stood up from the chair he was sitting at and walked outside into the cold air. To his surprise, Lin was sitting in the grass. She turned around when Haku slid the door shut. Haku moved quickly, barely making a sound as he crouched down beside her. He grabbed ahold of his knees and held his head with hsis hands. Lin looked at him with an almost sympathetic expression.

"What's with you? You seem more tense than you usually are." She spoke quietly.

"I'm not ready for this responsibility. I _do_ care about, Chihiro. A lot. But what if things go horribly wrong? What if something happens? You're supposed to be prepared if things get messed up. You're supposed to have a back up plan! We don't have anything. How am I supposed to protect her if I have no idea what could happen to us? How am I supposed to lie to her and tell her everything is going to be fine, when I don't know how to hold onto my own sanity as I'm trying to figure out what's happening to her?" Haku began rocking himself back and forth to find some form of comfort. He was so stressed out and all he wanted was a break. He wanted a whole day where he could just stop thinking.

"Wow. You do realize I have no idea how to handle your problems, right? I'm just here to look at the stars. And I must say, it was a beautiful and peaceful night until you came along and ruined it with your stress level." Lin responded with a snigger. Haku finally looked up at her with a cold glare.

"Whatever. I'm done here. See you at work." Haku snapped as he stood up.

"Wait!" Lin grabbed his hand and abruptly pulled him back down. He landed on the ground with a thud. An unpleasant scowl was pointed directly at her, he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"If you're going to yell at me like you do every day please just get it over with so I can spend the rest of the night worrying about the possible end of the Spirit World." he hissed at her. Lin rolled her eyes.

"I yell at you because you're annoying. Oh and because I kind of care about you in a brotherly-friend sort of way. If you tell anyone about this and I mean anybody at all, I'll tell Chihiro to set you on fire." Lin said quickly before wrapping her arms around him tightly into a hug. Haku was caught off guard by her random act of affection. She was normally harsh and brutally honest when it came to him. So, why was she being so sensitive all of a sudden? Oh yeah, he was asking for advice. Guess this was her advice.

"Maybe you're onto something with this, Lin. Thanks!" Haku shouted as he jumped up from the ground and ran back inside. Lin shook her head and laughed. He never had the time to process his thoughts but Lin decided to let it go if it made him happy. She'd never admit it out loud but she was truly happy that Haku was finally happy with Chihiro back.

"Whatever kid. Remember, if you tell anyone I'm gonna hurt you! Even if you are royalty or whatever!" Lin rolled her eyes and got out a snack for herself.

Inside, Chihiro was sleeping soundly on his bed. Haku had been avoiding sleep for the past few weeks and the only time he actually slept, he fell asleep under the oak tree in the garden. Which wasn't his smartest idea because his employees always woke him up with pointless and odd reasons. Haku was so exhausted that he could hardly walk and his mind was still racing madly. He knew what he had to do to shut it up. He just wasn't sure how he'd get to that point without causing Chihiro to freak out. Slowly, he bent down next to the bed and knelt down. He brought his face up close to her face. In one motion he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek. Just then her eyes slowly blinked open.

"H-haku?" She whispered to him, unsure of the event that just occured.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: weeelllll, the guy I like has milk-chocolate curly brown hair & a freakin' awesome beard! oh my gosh he's so sweet and has an amazing voice. He cares and notices when i'm in a bad mood! He's perfect and I will marry him one day, if you say otherwise I'll find you and cut you with a knife. gahhhh(: back to the story! Anyone have a tumblr? I have a black&white blog If you want to follow me, i'll post the link in my profile. Giving daily updates about my love-life or lack of it lmao.**_

_**Disclaimer: *bites you* I dont own anything yet.**_

* * *

Chihiro stared into Haku's eyes. He smiled widely at her, then started laughing. She had no idea why he was acting this way. He just kissed her. On the cheek! Why was he being crazy?

"What are you _doing_?" She demanded in a high pitched voice. The one thing Chihiro couldn't stand was being the source of a joke. One that she didn't understand. Or worse, even when she knew the joke was about her. This wasn't something that Haku would normally do. He was often so serious and professional that she'd never actually seen him laugh before. Now, he wouldn't stop. In one motion she pulled him up onto the bed with her.

"Something's wrong." Chihiro whispered to herself as she pushed him downward. He fell backward onto the sheets and giggled like a little school girl. Instantly, Chihiro grabbed the book from the nightstand that Haku had been reading from all week. She still didn't know what power she had obtained that had almost killed her Spirit a week ago. That moment, she opened the very old and thick book and looked at the page. It had a bunch of foreign symbols that didn't make any sense to her. Haku continued to laugh and was now rolled up into a ball, laughing his head off. With a scrunched up face, she glanced up and saw the garden lights on. Meaning, someone was outside. Hopefully it was Lin. She needed help and fast.

"Lin!" Chihiro shouted loudly into the cold, brisk air. She ran towards the light while holiding the big fat book in her arms. Lin was sitting down on the grass with snacks, in the middle of eating when she heard her name being called. She turned around and looked up at Chihiro with her mouth full.

"What is it?" Lin gulped down her food with one last swallow.

"Something's wrong with Haku." She informed as she ran up to Lin and grabbed her hand. Without another word, both girls ran back inside. Haku was still sitting on the bed laughing like a mad man. His face was red and his gasps for air were consistant.

"Holy crap, what happened to him?" Lin waved a hand in front of his face. He seemed to completely ignore her and continued laughing loudly.

"I don't know! First, he kissed my cheek and then he was like this! He hasn't stopped for anything. It's worrying me." Chihiro explained, Lin glanced at her cautiously then noticed the book in her hands. She took the book from her arms and skimmed the page. She saw the ancient symbols written on each long page. Her finger ran across the book's binding then saw a note sticking on the page after it. The note read _'For Zeniba to translate'_.

"Looks like we need to visit Zeniba." Lin told Chihiro while pointing to the note. Chihiro read it, then nodded her head.

"Let's go." Chihiro pulled Haku up from the bed and slung his arm over her shoulder. Haku kept laughing in Chihiro's ear. Both girls carried Haku outside. Chihiro also held the heavy book in her right arm. She wondered what the book said and what would help make Haku go back to normal. All she wanted was to be with Haku. So, why did something always have to come between them? It was so hard knowing that she loved him yet also knowing that things would never be easy between them. Since she was supposedly the most powerful Spirit in the Spirit World and he was powerful as well. She was supposed to marry him, she honestly didn't know how to feel about that yet. It was better than being forced to marry Takashi that's for sure. Still. . . she couldn't help but wonder how he was taking her death in the real world. Chihiro looked down at the diamond ring on her finger and sighed.

_Takashi sat alone in the graveyard. He was sitting by a recently dug grave. One that belonged to his fiancée, Chihiro. He placed the flowers he brought with him down on the headstone. Takashi read the headstone's words in his mind. 'A troubled yet very loved girl, daughter, and __fiancée who's life ended far too soon.' They were a very interesting choice of words, yet very true to their meaning. Takashi didn't regret letting the family burry the ring with her, in fact it made Chihiro's death easier for him to deal with. He remembered not liking her very much upon learning that they were to be married at a very young age. Over the years he realized that if he got to know her better, maybe he'd like her. He was right. He actually liked her and now she was gone. Forever. . ._

* * *

Chihiro woke up on a train. Haku's laughter hadn't stopped and she was starting to get a headache from it. There was a loud ringing in her ears and she felt like she was going to throw up. A wave of exhaustion hit her suddenly and she began to shake. Her eyes burned with tiredness. How could she be this exhausted if she just woke up from a nap? She didn't know. She glanced down at her hands and noticed that she was fading away! How was this possible? She was going to dissapear!

"Lin! Wake up, look at me!" Chihiro screamed while she shook her friend awake. Lin opened her eyes and groaned with an unhappy voice. Without a word she looked at Chihiro, her eyes widened.

"What's happening to you?" Lin questioned loudly. Haku laughed even louder beside them. He was starting to fade as well. Both of them.

"What's going on?" Chihiro asked as she looked at Haku. Lin could only stare at the both of them with worry, she felt so useless. She was watching her two best friends just disappear and she had no clue what was happening to them or what she could do to help out. Hopefully, Zeniba could help them. She was their only hope now. Zeniba woul be able to help them, Chihiro was certain of it. Right? Why wouldn't she help them?

About an hour later the train's wheel's squeaked loudly as they rolled into a stop. Chihiro and Lin helped a laughing Haku off the train and they began walking toward Zeniba's house. It wasn't a long walk, but very exhausting to Chihiro. She wondered if this meant she and Haku were dying or not. She hoped not but anything was possible in this world.

"How are we supposed to explain all of this to her, I mean we don't even understand it!" Lin yelled as they approached Zeniba's front door. Normally, Chihiro would have something upbeat and positive to say about that but today she had nothing. Her mind was blank and with each step she took it seemed as though the life was slowly being sucked out of her. Haku was still giggling like he was crazy and Chihiro was beginning to think that all hope was lost. They'd die soon. She was almost sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: well, I'm a bit bored. Oh well, onward to the story! And Takashi might play a small part in the story. But not until later chapters. Kay?**_

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT a boy. No, I'm not. Okay? okay.**_

* * *

Chihiro and Lin carried Haku to the front door. The girls glanced at the boy who kept laughing like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't have a care in the world, or he was on drugs. Chihiro held the book in her arms tightly as Lin reached over to ring the doorbell. Seconds before she could, the door swung open and Zeniba stood there. Big head and all.

"Why hello! I knew you three were coming. Come on inside, please! I have cookies baking in the oven." Zeniba pulled them all inside her house then slammed the door shut. Lin fell down onto the couch. Haku pointed to her and laughed. Chihiro was getting tired of hearing him laugh so much. At first, she thought it was a bit cute. Now it was just annoying and irritating to her. All she wanted was for this to be over. She wanted to go back to Haku's house and sleep. But no, everything that could possibly go wrong already has. No-Face gave Chihiro and Lin tea cups filled with steamy tea, then sat down next to Lin. He continued to stare at it as Chihiro helped Haku sit down on the other side of him.

"What are you looking at, _creep?_ Get out of my face." Lin snorted before gulping down her tea with a bothered expression on her face. No-Face remained silent then obeyed Lin and averted his head from her. Chihiro hurried into the kitchen where Zeniba was taking a tray out of the oven and placed it on the counter in front of Chihiro.

"Don't touch the pan. It's hot." Zeniba warned as she pushed Chihiro away from it. The smell of cookies swarmed the air arround her and suffocated her with the smell of chocolate chips. Just like the kind her mother always made back home. A feeling of home-sickness welled up inside of her. Her heart burst with sudden pain and loneliness that all she wanted to do was cry even though she knew there was nothing she could do to change it. After all, she was dead now.

"Can you fix us?" she asked with a hopeful voice as she held out the book to Zeniba.

"Be patient, dear. You can't rush these things. They might have fatal consequences. These things have to be done in very cautious steps and we need to practice before things have a chance to get worse. Tea?" Zeniba explained as she took her oven mits off and threw them onto the kitchen table then grabbed a cup from the counter and poured some tea into it. Chihiro sighed but took the cup anyway, after taking a big gulp she shoved the book into Zeniba's hands.

"Please, help us." Chihiro begged and pleaded while holding the book open to the page that Haku had marked on earlier.

"Alright. Sit down. This will take awhile to translate." Zeniba said before sitting down at the kitchen table. She set the book down and got out a piece of paper. Chihiro found a pencil then handed it to her and sat across from her. It was going to be a long time before they were going to get any answers. Chihiro just wished the answer was something simple. Something that could be done within minutes. If not, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

A half day later, Lin and No-Face were laying on the floor playing a board game. Lin had an annoyed look on her face, as she always did. It was a look that everybody got used to after hanging out with her so much. Chihiro was nearly asleep, facedown on the table with drool falling out of her mouth. Her head was on her arm, causing a read mark to appear on her forehead as she re-adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. By now Haku was resorted to meer giggles of exhaustion and he could hardly catch his breath. Time was running out.

"Wake up, I have a solution." Zeniba said into Chihiro's ear. This caused her to jump awake, causing the chair to fall over underneath her and Zeniba caught her before she fell with it onto the floor. With one pull she yanked the girl up to her feet. Chihiro turned to look at Haku. He looked awful. With a sigh she looked at Lin and No-Face.

"You can't do that it's cheating!" Lin yelled loudly as she tossed the board game across the room. With an angry huff she stood up and walked over to CHihiro and Zeniba. She wrapped an arm around Chihiro and rubbed her shoulders for support, Chihiro gave her a worried look.

"So, what do we do?" Chihiro questioned as she eyed the piece of paper that Zeniba had been writing her translations on. Zeniba picked up the piece of paper then glanced up at her.

"You have to. . . . here, take this and read it. Do exactly what it says. Then, you both will be cured." She said as she tore off a piece of the paper and gave it to her. Chihiro took it then read it carefully. She arched her eyebrows then gave the note to Lin to read. Almost insantly she started to laugh. Just as Haku did earlier.

"Y-you have to kiss him! On the lips! Oh dear sweet baby jesus! This is way too good. I can't wait to use this as black mail for this later. He is so going to owe me big time! This is just too great!" Lin hooted as she doubled over with sharp laughter and gasps for air.

"Lin this is serious!" Chihiro smacked her shoulders and scolded. In a single second Lin's face turned cold and she stood up straight at attention.

"Yes, m'am!" She replied before Chihiro thrusted the paper to her hands. Lin took it and watched as Chihiro made her way to the couch where Haku was sitting and laughing. Without a word she sat down beside him. Haku turned to look at her but still laughed. He really hated what was happening and he wished he could just return to normal. He wondered what it would take for that to happen.

"Everything is going to be okay. Things will be fine. We can fix everything, we can fix this. Okay, Haku? Just let me fix this. It's going to be alright. Everything will go back to normal. Just let me do this, okay?" Chihiro insisted while she placed one hand on her shoulder and another on his knee. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him on his lips during mid-laugh. Their lips collided in a perfect fashion. A million feelings rushed through her at once. Haku froze. He had not idea what to think at all. All that mattered, though, was that he was with Chihiro.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n: I am soooo sorry about the majorly late update! I worked every day last week and even my days off have been crazy busy. I know it's no real excuse but I'm still sorry. Normally my stories don't last this long and I get bored of them and never finish them off. Well, hopefully that won't happen with this one. oh and by the way I'm not SEXIST at all, I'm basing this off of Japanese culture. Okay? Okay. deal with it._**

**_Disclaimer: Whatever, dude._**

* * *

Their lips separated. Many odd feelings rushed through Haku. Of those including confusion, happiness, and even some anger. Why had she done that? Was she trying to cause problems and make things worse for them? Did she enjoy pulling him along while not willing to commit to anything that her fiance didn't approve of? The thought of is made his blood boil. Almost within seconds of realizing Chihiro was kissing him, Haku pushed her off of him. Yep, he was back to normal. No longer laughing. No longer losing anymore energy. Just angry and a bit annoyed. He glanced at the ring still on her finger and snarled.

There was an extremely long pause. Nobody dared speaking. In fact, Lin even felt a ping of jealousy well up inside her. How come Chihiro always got everyone's attention? Didn't she deserve to feel noticed and accepted for once? And why didn't anyone love her? A certain darkness inside her was unlocked. An evil spirit made it's home in her body. She didn't know exactly what it would do to her, but she already knew that she couldn't control it. But looking at the hurt look on Chihiro's face only gave her a joyous and happy feeling. Seeing Haku's disgusted expression gave her a sudden feeling of pride. Little did she know that this spirit would consume her until she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Alright, now that that's done and over with let's sit down and I'll tell you all a story about me and my sister, Yubaba." Zeniba re-entered the living room, followed by No-Face who remained silent. As usual, he didn't say anything. Zeniba pushed Lin forward onto the couch on the other side of Haku. He scooted over to make room for her then No-Face sat down beside Chihiro.

"It's not too long, right?" Haku questioned, implying that he'd rather be heading back to the Bath House.

"Long enough. Get comfortable my children." She said as Chihiro folded her arms over her chest and eyed Haku carefully. He acted so strange whenever she tried to get closer to him. Lin eyed Chihiro and smiled, even though her insides burned. Chihiro returned her smile with one of her own. She had missed Lin so much in the time she was gone. After that Chihiro turned away to look at Zeniba. Lin leaned in towards Haku and cupped her hands over his ears.

"This will take an eternity, better get used to being jealous." she whispered and laughed into his ear so that Chihiro saw. She tried convincing herself that it was an innocent thing. That Lin would never try to hit on Haku. But still, jealousy burned in her as Haku laughed along with had known each other longer than CHihiro had known Haku. What if they had something going on that she didn't know about and that's why Haku ha always been pushing her off of him? It makes sense to her.

"Quiet, children. Listen carefully. As you know Yubaba and I are identical twins. As children like you are now, we were incredibly close. We never did anything without each other. Our parents tried separating us many, many times. But it never worked. We were the best sisters who always got along an never fought over anything. That is until we both turned seventeen. In school a boy our age showed interest in us. Strange enough as it was, he liked us both. He was very powerful within the school system and his father was the head master at the time.

Like I said earlier, the boy liked us both very much. His name was Akito. He fell in love with the both of us. At first Yubaba and I agreed to share him for a few weeks. We worked out a schedule of different times we could see him. It wasn't long after that, I caught Yubaba sneaking out late at night to see Akito. I grew angry at her. It wasn't long after that, I stopped talking to Yubaba altogether. She didn't realize what was wrong with me of course, then one day I finally blew up and told her that I knew she was sneaking out every night to see Akito behind my back and that was why I didn't want to speak with her until I had storted things out with Akito.

When we talked, he amitted that he had stronger feelings for Yubaba than he had for me. Hearing this from him gave me a broken heart. Right there my heart shattered into a million pieces. I started to cry and right then I swore that I'd never let someone into my heart ever again. Certainly not Akito. Yubaba begged for my forgiveness and I retaliated by saying I'd never forgive her for as long as I was alive. I started to cry and ran home after that.

To this day I haven't forgiven Yubaba for making Akito fall in love with her. Through my eyes it was all her fault, though now I'm not sure if that was the best way for me to handle things. Akito and Yubaba got married, I didn't attend the wedding. Then they had a child. Yubaba's big and fat little boy. No doubt as dumb as his father is. A few years ago, he died from a tragic accident including some type of human war. I don't remember the details. I didn't attend the funeral because what's the point in that? Anyway, my point is that I'm still very upset at my sister for betraying me and things will never be the same. You need to choose each decision you make now very wisely. Make each day count, as corny as it sounds it's the truth. That my children is my advice to you. Now I hate to kick you out but I need to bake some more food for a special event." Zeniba picked Lin, Haku and Chihiro up by their arms and pushed them out of the door.

"Nice story, I enjoyed the fact that she still hasn't forgiven Yubaba yet. She's a total witch." Lin laughed as she faced Haku. Chihiro walked behind them feeling a bit left out. She didn't like that feeling. Not at all.

"I know, Zeniba deserved Akito. She's nice and sweet and not anything like Yubaba. How stupid could he be?" Haku agreed with a loud laugh.

"You guys. . . . " Chihiro spoke up as she looked down at her hands. Her body grew colder and colder with each step she took. Haku and Lin stopped laughing and turned aroun to face the girl. By then Chihiro's hands were blocks of ice. and her body was turning blue all over.

"Not again." Lin sighed. Just then she began to faint and nearly fell over but Haku reached out and caught her before she had a chance to hit the ground. They couldn't possibly go back to Zeniba's. Chihiro had the book and the translations in her posession. So Haku turned into his dragon form then he took Chihiro on his back and Lin got on as well, then they flew back to Haku's home as quickly as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/n: You guys eserve a second chapter just for being awesome, alright(: Don't worry Lin is still good but an evil spirit took her over and someone will have to save her from that later on. And Haku will get over himself and his stupid insecurities soon, I Promise!_**

**_Disclaimer: none._**

* * *

"I guess I just don't understand why I have to marry her. I mean, she's a little kid compared to how old we are." Haku snorted as he took Lin's hand. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You have to do what the rules say. Besides, since when do you think for yourself anyway?" Lin laughed at him. This made Haku glare at her angrily but he sighed.

"You're right. I can't seem to do what I want. Not now, not ever. I just don't understand how to tell people how I'm feeling and nobody expects me to have actual feelings as it is. They assume I'm some kind of robot with no emotions and I guess I have to make it seem that way to keep the established order. Yet, sometimes I just wish there was some way they could see that I'm just like everyone else. . . " Haku trailed off as they sat down on a bench together. Lin squezzed his hand tightly. Haku glanced up at her.

"I can't say anything to make you feel better, Haku. You're in charge of a lot of things that goes on here. People expect you to be brave and strong and powerful because you are. Well, in the midst of all of that they don't realize that you're also just a normal spirit like they are. You can burn out too. But no matter what happens, you'll always have me right here by your side. Always." Lin whipsered gently as she moved closer towards him. Haku let her, he sat completely still. After a few moments, they kissed.

**_*End dream*_**

"AAAHHHHH!" Chihiro screamed so loud that she woke herself up from sleep. Hot water stung all over her body and she found herself in one of the bath tubs that she and Lin used to work. The water she was in was steaming. Haku was watching from across the tub, looking oddly confused.

"Are you okay?" Haku moved over to her side. Chihiro placed her left hand on her head and shrugged. She wasn't sure if she was okay or not because she had no idea what happened to her. Why had she been sleeping and why did she wake up in a hot bath tub? The only person who knew the answers was right beside her, Haku. And she really didn't want to see him at the moment.

"I think so. What happened to me?" She gulped then dunked her head into the water for a second to get rid of the headache she had.

"You literally froze and were turning into an ice sculpter. Apparently it's a new power. And Zeniba translated that your powers go along with whatever mood you're in at the time. Which explains why your hands shot fire when you were angry which means if you made ice then it means you were feeling. . . . isolated and left out. Is that true?" Haku moved closer to Chihiro. She glanced down at her left hand which felt incredibly light at the time. Her ring was gone! How could that be? _Where_ could it be?

"It's possible I may have felt left out but that doesn't matter. My ring is gone!" she shouted in sudden fear.

"Wait, I think I see it at the bottom of the tub. Hold on stay right there. I'll get it." Haku said then dived into the tub. Chihiro watched as he swam down to the very bottom of the water. There was a sparkle that Chihiro caught sight of just before Haku snatched it from the ground. Air bubbles floated to the pop of the water and in seconds Haku was back up gasping for air. In his right hand he held up Chihiro's engagement ring. Chihiro smiled with relief. What would have happened if she lost it? Would she discover a new strange power? Hopefully not.

"Thank you so much, Haku. I don't know what I'd do if it was gone forever." Chihiro hugged his damp but musculer shoulders. Haku let himself smile, feeling happy that his work was appreciated by her.

"Why is that thing so important to you?" Haku questioned as she let go of him.

"I'm not sure. It just. . . . is" She answered with very little reasoning. She tried to picture Takashi but nothing came to mind. Just a blurred image and sweet words that he had said. Haku nodded his head as though he understood and got it.

"So, we should probably get out and get you to bed. Luckily your surprise attack wasn't as bad as last time and you'll only need a good night's rest to recover from it. Come with me." Haku said before kissing her on the cheek and climbing out of the tub. He helped her out and got her a towel. Once he wrapped her in the towel he walked her back to his house. Well, _their_ house soon. Chihiro wondered what it would be like to be married to Haku. She wondered when they would be wed as well. The thought made her nervous.

* * *

Takashi placed a bouquet of flowers on Chihiro's grave. An overwhelming wave of sadness rushed through him. Memories of their childhood ran through his mind all at once. Her laugh, her smile, and the taste of her lips were the things he missed the most about her. Takashi remembered a specific moment when they were five, about a month before he pushed her off of the boat.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Takashi's fifth birthday party. Everybody in his class came and Chihiro's parents had dragged her there. As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. Chihiro wore a purple dress and her hair was tied into two pink bows. Takashi knew she looked beautiful, even though he didn't know the word for it yet. All he knew was that she looked nice. __They spent the afternoon together in the backyard, playing. Not one moment was spent separated. Not when they ate, not when they cut the cake, and not even when Takashi opened his presents. It wasn't until the end of the day that Takashi realized Chihiro had to go home, he grew very upset and sad. So sad that he even started to cry out in tears of sadness. _

_"Take this, that way whenever you see one you'll think of me." she said as she handed him a daisy flower. Takashi took it from her and smiled. He wiped his tears off his face and smiled as he took the flower from her hands. Their fingers touched for a few seconds and butterflies rushed through Takashi. He could barely breathe for his excitement made it hard to. He hoped they'd stay close friends. Forever.  
_

_"I will, Chihiro. I will." Takashi whispered with a giant grin as left over tears fell from his eyes._

_*End flashback*_

"I will." Takashi said out loud as he reached out and touched the bouquet of daisy's he had put on the ground in front of her head stone. Sadness crept up behind him once more. This was something he'd never escape. He was certain of it. If there was only a way out. A way to escape the darkness that was dwelling within him. He needed a way out. Now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey, guys sorry I couldn't update sooner! I didn't have wifi for like almost two weeks, it was terrible and very traumatic for me. A living hell, actually. But since I didn't have internet, I had tons of time to write my story and I got all of it almost done I just have to write the last few chapters(: Oh, and after that I might do a story on their kids and you guys can help me with ideas as it goes along, hehe. That's only if you guys are interested. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirirted Away...**_

* * *

Chihiro woke up in the middle of the night. She was sweating uncontrollably and stricken with fear and never ending doom. She had no idea what from, she didn't remember her dream at all or why she was so terrified of it. Immediately she turned on a lamp and glanced beside her. Haku was sleeping soundly next to her. His body was in dragon-form for some odd reason. Chihiro noticed that he always slept that way. Even if he said he wouldn't. Maybe it was just routine or some odd thing about him. Chihiro smiled anyway. Gently, she reached her hands over to his sharp, dragon ears and scratched his head so he wouldn't wake up.

"I love you, Haku. I really do. I'm just not sure of anything anymore." She whispered as she curled up next to him and laid her head on his very slim and soft stomach. Haku, in dragon form smiled in his sleep. He happened to be dreaming of Chihiro saying those three words to him. I love you. Why? Because he loved her. He really did.

* * *

The next morning Chihiro woke up and Haku was nowhere to be found. All that remained of his presence last night was fur stuck to the sheets. Chihiro sat up in bed then got out of it slowly. Where could he have possibly run off to? And why didn't he tell her? Just then the door swung open. It was Haku holding bags of groceries.

"Want breakfast?" He asked while walking quickly towards the kitchen. He already got a head start on his day. She assumed he always did with his missions.

"I would but um, can I ask you something first?" Chihro muttered in a shy voice. Her cheeks were turning a salmon color. Haku set a carton of eggs on the table and pancake mix next to it.

"Sure, anything. What is it?" He wondered while he got out a mixing bowl, flower, and some milk. He read the directions carefully. Chihiro wondered if food in the Spirit World was any good compared to food in the Real World.

"When are we getting married? I want to be prepared if something goes wrong or whatever." Chihiro spoke in a nervous way. Haku looked at her with interest. He had spoken to Yubaba the day before as Chihiro was knocked out cold, _literally._

"Well I spoke to Yubaba about that yesterday. She said in order for the real world and the Spirit World to close for good we need to have maximum power or something which means we'll need to be married as soon as possible. She has a date set already for the end of the week. That way we could have children in a month or so." he explained to her while he began to mix some ingredients together.

"We're getting married in a week? And having children in a month? How is that even possible? I mean what do we have to do to have children anyway?" Chihiro questioned as she was beginning to get frustrated. Haku dropped the spoon he was mixing with onto the floor as he realized what exactly she was asking about. An act that they'd have to do together. Haku gulped nervously as his cheeks blazed a fire engine red. He bent over and whispered in detail what they'd have to do to produce a child from both of their spirits.

"-And that's how that's done." Haku finished in a very shy voice. By this time Chihiro's cheeks matched his. It was so embarrassing. How would that act even make children? Why did she have to ask him that? The person she needed to have children with? It was so embarrassing.

"Ohhhhh, well I guess that's fine. I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later." She said quickly then rushed away. Haku shrugged his arms and went back to cooking. Knowing she'd come back when the time was right. Chihiro went outside and began to look for Lin. She reached the workers' house and walked right in. To her surprise everybody was gone but one girl. She wore a black robe and her hair was long and jet black. She held a mirror in front of her and it appeared that she was talking to it.

"Yes, master. I'm going to get rid of the girl. I know what the plan is. We've been over this a million times. I cannot let Chihiro marry Haku. Everything is going according to plan, there's nothing you need to worry about. Okay? I can handle this." A voice that sounded like Lin's whispered into the mirror's direction.

"Very well, then. Update me on any news when you have the chance and this time don't keep anything from me you stupid girl!" an ugly figure in the mirror shouted back hastily. It was Lin's face but it wasn't her voice. It was something more evil and menacing than Lin could ever be.

"Yes, master." Lin answered yet again then very slowly, Chihiro backed away from the door and ran away. What was happening to Lin? This world was driving her insane. Or maybe something was taking her over. She didn't know but she was certain she was going to find out. Whether Lin liked it or not.

* * *

Chihiro found herself in front of Yubaba's large and fancy door. She was about to knock the door as it swiftly opened and she flew inside.

"You're here about Lin, yes? It seems as though an evil spirit has taken over her." Yubaba said comfortably from her desk. How did she know all of this already? Oh, yeah her powers of knowing. Chihiro noded her head.

"It has?" she wondered, not catching on yet. Her voice was frail and gentle, as always.

"The Spirit is of someone you were close with while you were in the Human World. Someone with a dark soul. Someone who is not afraid of taking full advantage of someone in order to get what they want. Do you know anyone like this? Anyone at all?" Yubaba explained then asked her. Chihiro thought for a few moments and pondered.

"Yes, I knew someone like that. My fiancé, Tikashi." She finally answered with a nervous gulp. Yubaba looked up at her from the book she happened to be reading at the time. She was looking for a way to let the evil spirit be free of Lin.

"I've done my research before you got here and it seems that the only way for him to stop taking over Lin fully and completely is to kill him yourself. You need to travel back into the Human World and do the deed. But you'll still be in the form you are now." Yubaba instructed with a firm voice that reminded Chihiro of her first grade teacher Ms. Saitou.

"So, I have to kill him to save Lin?" Chihiro concluded. Yubaba nodded, saying that this was what had to be done in no words.

"YOU have to do this, Sen. You lured his Spirit down here when you died and now he's trapped in Lin. It's up to you to do this and make sure that it is done right. You can do this, I know you can. If you doubt yourself just think of Haku." Yubaba informed quickly as though she had something else to do. Something far more important.

"I'll do it. I'll kill him. I understand that he is a threat to Lin and everybody else." Chihiro bowed in agreement to her new mission. But did she really know what she was getting herself into? She had never killed anyone before. Then again, if she didn't kill him in the Human World, his Spirit would take over Lin and kill herself for good. That was it. It has to be done. Takashi has to die.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/n: oh, and the very last chapter I'm trying to make it super duper long. Okay._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just my characters. (:_**

* * *

_In order to close the portal from the Human World to the Spirit World, the last human to pass through the Spirit World must marry the most powerful Spirit and start a family. The joining of these two beings in marriage and in body will close the door, or portal, forever. Once the human becomes a Spirit, each Spirit is given a single important power to help keep humans from entering their world. In this case the human who walked through the Spirit World while alive obtains many more powers than the natural ordinary Spirit. This is the very reason why said human and the most powerful Spirit need to close the entrance for both worlds, to prevent any dangerous possible outcomes of letting humans and spirits interact with one another._

This is what Zeniba had translated in the book that Chihiro and Lin had given her. This was just the beginning of the adventure that awaited them. Chihiro was certain that they could do anything together, including save the world if that's what it came to.

* * *

Haku handed Chihiro a plate of eggs and pancakes. They looked at one another for a split second that felt as though lasted an eternity. Chihiro was certain that she was in love with Haku. Her heart raced at the thought of him and her palms got sweaty when he was near. Her knees shook at the mention of his name and everything about him was perfect to her. His anger, his honesty, and even the way he talked. Haku was just perfect.

"Ready for your mission today?" He questioned as she took a seat at the kitchen table. She watched as he got silverware for her, dare she think it . . . . he even had a cute butt (a/n: hahahahaha just had to put that in there for you guys ;P).

"As ready as I'll ever be. I've never actually killed someone before you know." Chihiro retorted as she began to eat the food Haku had made for her. Oddly enough being Spirits, they ate human food. Nobody really knew why other than it just tasted good.

"It gets easier each time you do it. Trust me. Well, what will help you the most is that he won't be able to see you since you're a Spirit now. You could control his body movements with a single touch. Or so that's what Yubaba told me. We need to practice first. Which is exactly what we'll do today, so eat up! You'll need all the strength you can get." Haku put a hand on her shoulder for encouragement. A surge of energy burst through her and a bolt of lightning shot through her hand, scorching the table. This made Haku bounce back away from her in complete shock. Another new power? She had to learn to control her emotions better.

"Sorry about that." Chihiro apologized. Haku stood back behind her, pondering what just happened. His face had the expression that he was unsure of what just happened but also of solving a puzzle. He was making some sort of connection in his brain.

"No, do it again." Haku told her. She shrugged then opened up her hands and another bolt of lightning flashed out of it. This time scorching a hole in the wall.

"What are you thinking?" Chihiro wondered out loud, confused as to why he needed her to do that again.

"I've seen this power before. By an old Spirit who came here about a century ago. This is a very rare power and it can only be passed down from family members. It was extinct for another century and it's odd that you have his power. That's all." Haku explained his thoughts. Chihiro paused in mid-thought. What did this mean? She had a relative in the Spirit World? If so, she'd want to see him so that he can teach her how to control her emotions well enough to stop all of these surprises that pop up at the most random times.

"Can we go visit him? I really need to learn to control these powers." Chihiro asked him as another bolt of lightning hit the floor.

"Sure, I guess we can. Only after you eat. Like I said before you need all the strength you can get." Haku said before getting himself his own breakfast. This would be a very long day for the both of them. They began eating together, without so much as looking at one another. Both were dead silent, unsure of what to say to make things less awkward.

"So, when's our wedding going to be? Has Yubaba picked a day?" Chihiro wondered after a couple of very long minutes. Only then did Haku glance up at the girl. He put his fork down and finished chewing his food.

"The day after your mission, she wants it done and over with as soon as possible so that the portal will be closed and no other human can ruin everything." He answered before drinking a glass of milk he had already poured himself earlier. Her mission was tomorrow. So, they'd be married in exactly two days from now. It was a very scary and surreal thought. Knowing that they'd be spending the rest of eternity together, side by side with Spirit children who also have powers. It was just so much to take in all at once.

"I guess I can understand that." Chihiro then thought of what they had to do once they were married and her cheeks turned a very dark red. So red that even Haku blushed a light pink at the sight of it. He knew what she was thinking of, he had to know it.

"I'm going to go see if Yubaba needs anything for me to do. I'll be back before sunset, don't worry." He said just before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and leaving her alone at the table. Just like that he was gone. She sighed then finished her breakfast. This would be a long two days. Chihiro couldn't wait to be married to Haku. She just wasn't sure if he was excited as she was. He had been acting so strange lately that she just didn't know what to think anymore. Was he doing this on purpose, confusing her? Just to throw her off?

"I need something to do." Chihiro muttered under her breath. She decided to get a bag full of coins and go shopping. After all, her wedding was in two days. Two days away and she didn't even have a dress. If only Lin weren't possessed with Takashi's Spirit, then they could go shopping together and laugh at all the stupid dresses the store made. Just then it hit Chihiro how much Lin really meant to her. As a friend, she meant the world to her. Even if she was being possessed by her ex-fiancé. To her she was the same crazy Lin who didn't take shit from anyone and always fought with Haku even though she really did love him. In a brotherly-sisterly way. Thank god Lin was actually being possessed. Chihiro had no idea what she'd do if Lin had real feelings for Haku.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a long and tiring day, but Chihiro finally found a perfect dress. And since all of the Spirit World knew who she was, she got the dress for free. Of course she insisted on paying it herself but the store manager refused, saying it would be disrespectful to him if she didn't have the dress as a gift. Finally after countless debates, Chihiro walked away from the store with a free white gown with plenty of sparkles and designs with the thread. It was gorgeous and took her breath away each time she glanced at it. She wondered what Haku would think when he saw her in it.

Now she was home. She had taken a nice and long warm bath then dressed for bed. Once she got into bed she heard the door open. In walked Haku looking more than irritated. His mission must have been a bad one. Something probably went horribly wrong.

"Are you okay?" Chihiro questioned from the bed. Haku jumped at the sound of her voice then turned to face her. His facial expression relaxed a great amount.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just peachy." He replied, she could tell he was being sarcastic by the way he spoke the words.

"No you aren't." She finally disagreed with him. He paused then sighed. There was no point in keeping anything from her anymore. Right? So, he walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. Eyeing her, he thought about what he'd say to her.

"On my mission I found out that the Spirit with lightning powers, he is your . . . . Well, he is your great-great grandfather. And he knows all about the wedding and everything. He just knows everything and well, I guess he kind of caught me off guard. But he made sense as well. What I'm saying is I asked him to attend the wedding and he won't. He just won't. And I guess I'm just thinking that since he thought every living relative of his is dead he probably doesn't even really believe you're his family." Haku explained before laying down on his back next to her feet. Chihiro closed her eyes to take this all in. So that's what he's been doing all day!

"Maybe when he was alive he had a kid that he didn't know about and that kid is my grandfather. And he hasn't died yet so he's not in the Spirit World. It only makes sense that way." Chihiro suggested with a smile. Haku sat up then looked at her in an impressed way.

"You know what I think you could be onto something there. That's probably what's happening and that explains why nobody had lightning power until you came along." Haku pushed himself up beside her on the bed. The sun was almost rising. So, they had to get to bed quickly before they disappeared completely. Chihiro gave him one last smile.

"I love you." She whispered just before closing her eyes and disappearing. Before Haku even had a chance to respond he changed into his dragon form then closed his eyes and disappeared as the sun came up to great the earth and start another day.

* * *

The sun finally set after the day was over. Night overcame the earth, stars appeared in the sky and Spirits began to awaken. Haku was the first to wake up. Followed by Chihiro. They exchanged looks for a long time. Silently, Haku bent over her then put his large snout on her forehead. She giggled happily, like a little girl playing with a pet in their backyard. Haku then transformed back into his Spirit form and smiled as he looked down on her. The truth is, he couldn't wait to marry her. She meant absolutely everything to him and he swore that he would protect her from anything and everything possibly harmful to her.

"I love you, too." He whispered before placing his lips onto hers. This kiss gave Chihiro goosebumps. Their kiss lasted about a minute and a half. A feeling rose through Haku. A good feeling, like they could do anything together and nothing bad could ever happen as long as he held her in his arms.

"Really? You do, you really love me? I figured since I was gone so long you might have found someone else. Met someone. I've been gone a long time, Haku. Are you sure you love me?" Chihiro responded, her voice cracking some. She didn't want to be disappointed but she had to ask the question. Just to make sure he wasn't hiding something or someone from her. Haku looked at her as though she had gone crazy.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I love you. And there isn't anyone else. Sure it's been a long time but all I've been able to think of while you were away was you. I'm glad we're getting married. I really am, but you're still wearing that damned ring Takashi gave you and I just go insane every single time I look at it." Haku told her his honest feelings for the first time. He couldn't keep his feelings bottled up anymore. He wouldn't do that to himself. He wasn't that type of person, Haku liked dealing with things head on. Get them over with so he didn't have to keep worrying about them.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say something? I'll take it off. Besides you mean more to me than Takashi ever did. That's one thing I'm sure of." Chihiro said as she took off the ring and threw it across the room. Afterwards Haku rolled himself on top of her and hovered over her face. He watched her smile for a moment before he leaned in to kiss her deeply and romantically. Before Chihiro realized it, his tongue had found its way into her mouth. Her cheeks flushed as she realized this was called French-kissing and she had never done that before. She decided she'd just follow his lead since he knew exactly what he was doing and she had absolutely no clue.

Outside, a very possessed Lin watched them from behind an open window. She wore her newly bought black robe and her dark hair was now pulled back into a ponytail. A scowl or grimace was on her face. She wasn't happy and Chihiro was the exact reason why. The little brat got whatever she wanted and more while Lin stood by and watched. She did absolutely everything and got nothing in return. It just wasn't fair! So, Lin would have to teach her a lesson or two about true power. And if Chihiro got hurt in the process, well that would be her problem.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/n: I do not promote suicide in my story, it just fits in. Okay, I'm so sorry if this is triggering to any of you or if this offends anyone. If it is, please stop reading this story I don't blame you. I don't want to hurt anyone! Honest. This is why I changed the rating to Mature. because it isn't really suicide but it kinda is. idk_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, but if I did the second one would be out by now. Kayyyy._**

* * *

From the corners of Chihiro's eyes she thought she saw Lin's figure standing outside. She stopped kissing Haku and turned her head and pushed him away from her, but nobody was there. Just nothingness. An eerie feeling crept into her body as she was reminded of the task she had to complete today. Takashi's murder. Well, suicide is how everybody else will see it as in the Human World.

"What's the matter? Everything alright?" Haku frowned at her sudden reaction. Chihiro still looked out the window, in surprise.

"I-I have to kill somebody. No it's not alright. No matter how many times I do it. Killing somebody will never _feel_ right to me. Okay?" She snapped at him then pushed him off of her. Just like that everything they felt had faded away into almost nothing. Haku sighed deeply. He had no idea how to figure this out. He had no idea how to make her see that people aren't _that_ important. Not according to the Spirit World anyway.

"It's going to be okay, Chihiro. You'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you." Haku placed a hand on her shoulder. She melted at his touch and relaxed. His words had this amazing effect on her that made her brain turn to mush and her heart grow to the size of a planet. It was simply unbelievable.

"Okay, if you say so." She agreed after thinking awhile. Afterward she pulled him back toward her and gave him a pecks on the lips until he smiled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chihiro found herself standing in Yubaba's office. She was ready to complete her mission and kill Takashi. She just wished this would all be over with already so she could finally marry Haku. This has been something she's wanted to do since she was a very young child and now her dream and wish is finally coming true. She just had to wait twenty-four more hours.

"Are you ready?" Yubaba asked from her desk while she used her magic pen to fill out paperwork.

"Y-yes, m'am." Chihiro nodded her head carefully. Making sure to look Yubaba in the eye, knowing she'd feel disrespected if she didn't. Yubaba opened a drawer to her desk. She took out a golden crown with many jewels on it. In the center was a polished ruby that was breath taking. Chihiro's heart stopped at the site of it' beauty.

"When you wear this crown, you'll be able to open a portal into the real world. All you have to do is press the ruby and it will appear in front of you. You need to wear this crown at all times, it's what keeps the humans from seeing you. Do you understand, Sen? This is a very important mission. If you kill Takashi then the Dark Spirit that is trapped inside Lin will finally be released. The girl hasn't done any work since she got possessed and I won't stand for it any longer!" Yubaba shouted before placing the crown onto Chihiro's small head. Oddly enough the crown fit perfectly and formed to the exact shape of her head.

"I'm ready and I understand, Yubaba." Chihiro bowed to her. Yubaba smirked, the girl was actually learning from what Haku was teaching her. Smart girl, Sen was actually impressing Yubaba.

"Very well. Report back to me as soon as your mission is complete. I'll be making and taking care of all wedding arrangements for you and Haku." Yubaba waved her away. Chihiro nodded her head and exited the room. The moment the door closed Chihiro pressed the ruby gemstone and just as Yubaba had said earlier a purple portal opened up in front of her. Immediately she saw Takashi on the other side with a rope in his hands. She stepped through the portal and was transported to where he was instantly. Just as she entered his room the portal closed behind her.

She felt sadness creep up inside her and she began feeling cold, ice started to form at her fingertips. The energy coming from Takashi was contagious. It hurt her to see how upset Takashi looked. He was crying silently while holding a rope in his hands. There was a chair placed in the middle of the room and at the opposite end of the rope was nailed to the wall.

"Nothing, I feel nothing." He whispered to the empty air as he was looking at Chihiro. She stood there shocked. Could he see her? Could he possibly sense her presence? No, impossible. Yubaba said the crown made her invisible to the average human. He must just be talking to himself.

Chihiro inched herself up towards him. She reached out to touch him, she then pulled him up from the bed. Just as she did this Takashi stood up himself. She was controlling his every move now. It was crazy. Slowly she grabbed both of his hands and began to tie a large noose. All while watching Takashi cry even more. He felt so hopeless and so useless, as though nothing in his life would ever make him feel better. Not without Chihiro. Chihiro made him stand up on the chair and helped him place the noose around his neck perfectly. Then with one simple push, Takashi fell off his chair and hung there. Just like that he was dead and lifeless.

Takashi's Dark Spirit then broke out of Lin's body and flew quickly to where Takashi was located. With Chihiro. He stopped flying the moment he saw Chihiro. Yes, Takashi gained the power to fly and possession when he crossed over. Both very dangerous and powerful abilities. He stared at her for a few moments then glanced at his lifeless body hanging there in the middle of his room. It was almost shocking to see himself like that, eerie.

"You did that to me! Y-you killed me. But why, Chihiro? I thought you were better than that." Takashi demanded angrily with a bitter voice. His eyes were a golden yellow and they screamed out in pain.

"I had to. You possessed Lin! You wanted her to kill me. Why? Huh?" Chihiro shoved him backward. Takashi stood there as he thought of a response. Nothing came to him for a few minutes.

"Because I couldn't stand seeing you with him. That's why. Turns out you aren't all that insane after all like everybody always said. There _is_ a Spirit World. All that therapy for nothing, what a shame." He spat at her in an ugly tone of voice. One that frightened Chihiro.

"You don't care about me, Takashi. You only think you do. I'm not the one you really want." Chihiro told him, she knew who he wanted. She knew from the very moment he passed on to the Spirit World. Takashi rolled his eyes as though he didn't really care.

"Whatever, I can live without you. I just wish I didn't kill myself only to live in another living hell with you. Besides, I'm starving. Is the food any good here?" He grimaced at her. This Takashi seemed more hurt than the last one she just killed. Oh well, he'd learn to get over it eventually. With or without her help.

"Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out. Really, I am. But I love Haku, I really do. So do you think we can just put the past behind us and move on?" Chihiro suggested in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, I guess so. What do we do now?" Takashi crossed his arms over one another, as a sign he was bored. How could he possibly be bored when she had just killed him or even that he just killed himself? That was more like the Takashi she used to know. Chihiro smiled at him.

"Now we see Yubaba. Come with me." She took his hand in hers then opened the portal once more. They stepped inside together and were in Yubaba's office.

"Sen, you're back! Finally!" Yubaba shouted, Chihiro took the crown off her head then set it on Yubaba's desk. Once she looked up she saw Lin. Normal, happy, and easily agitated Lin.

"Lin! You're not possessed anymore!" Chihiro ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm me kid. Wow what day is it? I felt like I was trapped for an entire year no thanks to you!" She shot Takashi an angry glare. He simply shrugged as though it didn't matter. To him it didn't seem to make any difference.

"Yeah, well now I know your deepest darkest secrets since I possessed you. So I'd be extra nice to me from now on." Takashi pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah, like what? Jerk." Lin spat in an annoyed voice. Chihiro let go of her. Takashi just laughed madly at her.

"Like how you want to live in the Human World so you can finally find somebody who loves you and how you want to go to the moon and make a home there, to get as far away from yourself as you possibly can. Even though you know it's not possible. Very interesting secrets but not what I honestly expected coming from you." Takashi retorted smartly with a wink. This made Lin blush, how could he possibly know this stuff? She swore she'd never tell anyone how lonely she really felt.

"I seriously hate you!" Lin shouted at him.

"No you don't." He smirked at her. This made her blush an even darker shade of red. Both Takashi and Lin stared at one another. An interesting feeling ran through Lin. One she hadn't felt with anyone else. A feeling in her heart that seemed to almost make it melt. One thing she was certain of, he was right. She didn't hate him. Chihiro just smiled at them. Lin was back to normal and the whole Takashi thing was taken care of. Now all that was left to do was get married. Just then she realized, her wedding was tomorrow. She wasn't ready at all. . . .


	16. Chapter 16

**_a/n: alright guys! Next chapter is going to be the end of the story! I just want you to know I'm going to take a long time working on it to make it just perfect for you(: I really appreciate all of you for keeping me motivated and focused on the story. I'll admit at some points in this story I wanted to quit, but you guys helped me through it and I love you all for your help! :D And, thank you to everyone who took the time out of their day to review. It really helped me through those rough patches._**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spirited Away, that would be freakin' awesome!_**

* * *

"Children, stop arguing. We have very important business to discuss. Do you want a job in the Bath House or not, Takashi? I'm only asking you once. If not you can clean the pig pen." Yubaba threatened him to answer her question. Takashi eyed Lin for a moment. She just blinked at him

"Yeah. I'll take the job. What do I have to do?" He put his hand through his hair and messed it up a bit. Yubaba rolled her eyes at this action.

"Lin will show you everything you need to do." Yubaba informed him. Takashi turned back to Lin.

"_WHAT_, can't you get someone else to show him around?" Lin shouted in shock.

"You haven't done work in days because of him. The least you could do is punish him by making him work his ass off. I'll even let you make him wash the Stink Spirits." Yubaba made a reasonable deal with Lin.

"Ugh, fine." Lin threw her arms up in the air dramatically. At least she didn't get stuck with the Stink Spirits this time. Takashi walked up to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together. Better get used to me." He whispered then smiled as he backed away. Lin frowned awkwardly. What did that even mean? Chihiro smiled at the two. Takashi seemed to be very interested in Lin and she seemed to like him as well. If not only a little bit.

"Haku and I will report here tomorrow, is that right?" Chihiro questioned Yubaba.

"That's right. All of the Spirit community will be there." Yubaba reminded her. So not only did she have to marry Haku but she had to marry him in front of a huge crowd. Huge crowds weren't her thing at all. She could barely handle going to school while she was alive. Let alone her own wedding in the Spirit World. She hoped she wouldn't make a terrible fool out of herself and ruin everything.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Chihiro and Haku had a picnic lunch on top of a lovely hill. Lin trained Takashi. They fought constantly about stupid issues. Like, who had to scrub the tub or who had to get the water tokens. Eventually Lin always won because she reminded him that she had higher authority and that he had to learn what to do.

"I can't believe how selfish and inconsiderate you are you little asshole!" Lin shouted then threw towels at him. Takashi just laughed. He enjoyed making Lin mad and for some reason it was very entertaining to him.

"You didn't think I was an asshole a few days ago now did you?" Takashi replied with a smirk as he slowly folded each towel carefully the exact way Lin had taught him to.

"Yeah, only because you possessed me you freak! You almost made me kill my best friend! Oh and not to mention you made me like _HAKU_, ew! Why did you pick me huh? Why not anyone else in the whole Spirit World?" Lin demanded in a harsh voice as she continued to throw towels at the boy. He caught each one with his hands then folded it quickly before the other one hit him. She paused with sudden fatigue and sat down on the floor.

"I picked you . . . I picked you because nobody else I saw was more beautiful. And beauty and evil put together triumphs over any good in this world." Takashi explained as he folded the last towel. Lin was shocked. All she could do was look at him. Had he gone insane? She wasn't beautiful. Not by far, especially not compared to Chihiro. So she wasn't possessed anymore that didn't mean she still wasn't jealous of her best friend.

"You've got to be kidding me there are plenty of girls here three times more 'beautiful' than I ever will be. You could have chosen one of them." Lin laughed in his face. Takashi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine. Forget it. I'm done trying to be honest with you. Honesty gets you nowhere in life." He replied with a snort. Lin watched as he sat down on the floor across from her.

"So, do you really know all of my biggest darkest secrets?" Lin wondered innocently. Takashi glanced at her, why should he bother?

"Yeah." He answered her with a smug look on his face. This look spelled out power and evil. This was a face Lin would have to get used to if she were stuck working with him for the next two centuries as his punishment.

"Could you not tell anyone anything about my human life? Please? I've done some pretty horrid things and I tried so hard to make my Spirit Life better and it has been. I just don't want all of my hard work to be ruined because of my past life." Lin brought her knees up to her chin and sighed. She couldn't believe that she was actually asking for Takashi's help.

"Look, unless I'm bribed with ruler of the world in return for your secrets then you're safe. I may be an asshole but I'm not that bad on good days. You've just got to give me time to adjust to this new life. You've been here _much_ longer than I have after all." Takashi explained with a chuckle. She gave him a really small smile and her cheeks turned a very light pink. Maybe working with him wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe something could happen between them. Maybe he was the one she had been wanting all this time and she didn't even realize it because he was possessing her.

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me." Lin thanked him with a bigger more noticeable smile. Something inside Takashi felt warm and a melting sensation rushed through him. Yep, he was falling in love with her and he was falling fast. He just hoped she wouldn't be too harsh as to let him smash into the ground when it was over. They stared at one another for a very long time, trying to think of something to say. Anything to say really. Nothing came up so they stood up and got back to work. For the rest of the day they didn't fight. Not once. They just worked together side by side calmly.

* * *

Chihiro was walking home by herself, thinking. She thought of everything that had already happened and everything that will happen soon. It was still shocking to her to realize that she was dead. Not alive, a spirit. Like Haku and Lin.

She wondered silently how her mother and father were getting along without her. Were they sad? Did they miss her? Guess she'll never truly know. After all once she's married to Haku and has his children, the portal to the Human World will be closed for all eternity. The thought of never seeing her family again made her ache inside. Sorrow crept up behind her and a single tear fell from her cheek. Her hands were getting cold, she glanced down and saw ice forming around the tips of her fingers.

Great! Some power this was. What was she going to do? Make somebody's tongue freeze as they licked her hand? It was ridiculous! Still, she managed to somehow slide the door open to her new home, Haku was at the table reading a scroll of some type.

"Haku, I'm in a bit of a predicament." Chihiro stated as she entered while holding her hands out. The ice had now spread to the middle of her hands. She began to shiver. As she breathed out, small snowflakes flew toward him.

"Okay. Well, I'll just put some water in the kettle and heat it up. Then everything will be as good as new." Haku said while he did so. Chihiro sat down where he had just gotten up from.

"I miss my family." She admitted in a soft voice. Haku lit the fire underneath the kettle and turned to face her with a serious look on his face. The one she saw most of the time.

"Look, Chihiro. . . Everybody has to go through some tough transitions at one point in their life-time. Yours just happened to be after you were dead. Just know that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I'll always protect you and well, I'll always care for you." Haku spoke to her as though he were talking to a young child. Chihiro looked at him with disappointment.

"Only because you have to." She said to him in an unhappy way. It was the truth though, wasn't it? He'd probably want to marry anybody else in the Spirit World but her. Haku shook his head openly at her.

"Not because I have to, but because I want you to be safe. I want you to feel protected and loved and because I really do want to marry you. I'll admit when Yubaba told me I had to do this I was frightened. I was afraid that you'd never accept me or that you'd forgotten about me completely. I was afraid you'd changed. In some ways you did. But for the better. I love you, Chihiro. I will always be your family." Haku told her while looking directly into her eyes. Chihiro smiled warmly. Hearing this from Haku made her feel so much better. Knowing he wasn't being forced to marry her made her feel less guilty about the whole situation.

"You mean that?" Chihiro couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Chihiro. I think I've always loved you. Even when I pulled you out of the river when you were young. I just couldn't let you die. You were too young, too innocent, and happy. So, I saved you because I loved you. I know that it sounds really strange coming from a River Spirit. But it's how I feel." Haku admitted with a light blush on his cheeks. Happy now, Chihiro grinned she stood up and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Haku paused for a second, then let his arms find their way around her small waist. Even as a Spirit she was still so scrawny.

"I love you too, Haku. I always have." Chihiro whispered onto his neck. This caused goosebumps to run up and down his back. It was a really nice feeling. Knowing you were loved by the one you loved. Comforting and happy and beautiful. Time must have moved quickly because the kettle made a loud ring as it was finished heating up. With a sigh, Haku let Chihiro go. Chihiro let him go as well, with a smile on her face. Still even happy as she was, her whole hand was now covered in ice. Her hands were two large icecubes.

"Here, just put your hands into these two bowls and that should do the trick." Haku said while he set the two bowls onto the table. Chihiro sat down and did as he advised. He seemed to always know what to do. Which was really nice for a change because all her life Chihiro felt lost, like she was always doing everything wrong.

"Thanks." She whispered before putting both hands into the burning hot water. Chihiro couldn't feel anything. Her hands were completely numb.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. You should too once you're thawed out. It's pretty late and we have a very big day tomorrow." Haku kissed her on the head before walking away. Chihiro didn't think she could be any happier. She stared down at her hands, wishing they'd thaw quicker so she could sleep next to her fiancé and soon to be husband. This was the perfect night. She just hoped tomorrow wouldn't have any unwanted surprises.


End file.
